Lucky Me
by Desiree1
Summary: Pan gets taken by saiyan scouts. Vegeta leaves Trunks as king of the planet for a month. How do the two stories intertwine? Read and find out...
1. Just My Luck

Lucky Me  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Z or GT. If I did, I'd be rich and wouldn't have to post this thing here. But this story is mine, and only mine. So leave me alone and read. (^_^)  
  
Author's Note: First off this is my first fic so please be kind. Thanx! BTW~.~ means some ones thoughts  
  
He paced about the chamber, his heavy feet managing to make imprints in the marble floor. Already he had ground his path into dust. His mother sat miserably in a chair at his feet, sobbing for his temper, his strong headedness. He had refused to hear her story, his father's had been enough for him to do such damage to the palace. He was prince Trunks, heir to the throne of Vegeta-sei, fool hardy and head strong, too proud for his own good. And just like his father too. That only made things worse. An now he stood here, pacing, the royal emblem on his breast tarnished and worn by the marble flakes. ~And now I have to get his armor redone, it was his best.~ Just another worry to her infinite list  
  
He was stressed at the news his father had told him; he would have to take over the throne while his father was away on a trip to Earth. ~Being the insolent boy he is, he will ruin everything.~ his mother had no faith in her son's abilities, ~he only knows of fighting and warfare, what good will this bring us?~ His father, on the other hand had left with a smirk on his face, he knew he shouldn't have told the darn woman anything, but oh well, hat good would it do him to lie to her. The bond let her enter his mind, at that thought however, he shuddered and his wife stopped her sobbing for just a bit to look at him walk out of the door. ~Men.~  
  
"I simply can't believe this, I cannot believe this..."Trunks chanted as he paced. ~Lucky me, lucky, lucky me.~ With no knowledge of politics or government, his father had left him to guard, the planet. Insane, mad, ludicrous, he just couldn't believe this was happening. "What would father want on Earth anyway? Not like it has anything to offer," he couldn't help but wonder. He looked around the room, at his sobbing mother, the servants staring intently on the worn and scarred marble, and then at the door. He had to leave, before he wore a hole through the floor. With a final "humph" he stormed through the open door and down the empty corridor.  
  
He needed to vent, to release his anger. He ran to his quarters and in them through a massive metal door. He had reached his personal gravity room, he set the gravity to 50,000 times normal. Even his father had been surprised when he found out he could set it so far, but that's another story. He, without sparring partners, had to depend on his mother's inventions. He sent them out in swarms. He dodged their lasers with grace and his movements seemed planned and well practiced. He dealt with them deftly, turning thoughts over in his head as he turned quickly to one side and round-housed one of the small, agile bots. He jumped into the air to avoid several lasers, and turned forming a small ki blast in his hands, releasing it he sat back and watched the nuts and bolts roll from the wreckage, jingling as they rolled. He really needed a sparring partner, those little robots were expensive but were no challenge at all. Just another list for his agenda. "Man, I gotta find a sparring partner."  
  
AN- I hope you like it so far, sorry to leave you hanging but I'll update tomorrow, it may not start out a T/P, but I'm gettin' there. 


	2. Pan

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Z or GT. If I did, I'd be rich and wouldn't have to post this thing here. But this story is mine, and only mine. So leave me alone and read. (^_^)  
  
Author's note: This chapter is Pans life  
  
Pan skipped gaily through the forest, it wasn't the most efficient way to travel but she liked to go into the forest when she had nothing to do. And right now, like nearly all of her days, she had nothing to do. Her parents lived isolated in the woods, she hated that life, no one to talk to, no friends, nothing to do. She wasn't even supposed to go into the forest, but that's too bad, she liked it in the forest, if her parents didn't, they shouldn't have chose to live there. Ever since she was young, her parents had told her not to go wandering into the forest because of 'saiyan scouters' "Ugh, to bad, I really don't care any more." she always got irritated when they told her those things, she was already 20 and it wasn't as if she couldn't take care of herself, she was a demi-saiyan after all.  
  
Her parents had trained her since she was young. She loved to fight, but that was just a side effect of being saiyan. Her parents would leave, to go Dende knows where and she would be left home. Alone. So she took the opportunity to go into the forest. Sometimes she would spar by herself, throwing small ki blasts, kicking and punching imaginary foes. Sometimes her saiyan instincts would get the better of her. Once she had even knocked down an old oak tree when she was especially into her training. Dende must have been with her because she was able to power up and blow the fallen tree to ashes without setting the entire forest on fire. Sadly, she never learned her lesson after that.  
  
Suddenly, she felt angry. At what she had no idea, but she began to power up immensely and her kicks and punches became more violent, they became lethal. She found herself recalling the countless times she had asked her parents why she never go with them, why she hadn't been allowed to meet others, where here family was, why she had to avoid the saiyans. Always they had kept silent, they would send her to her room and she would suppress her ki and fly away to the lake that they had been their house near. She just didn't understand why they wouldn't answer her questions. She began to remember all the questions that went unanswered, all the loneliness, all the troubles. As she continued to power up she was seeing red and then her hair flickered golden, her eyes an aqua blue and that's when she passed out.  
  
She awoke in a place she'd never seen in her life…  
  
Well that's it for that chapter. Hope you like it, please review! (^_^)  
  
Author: Sorry to leave you hanging  
  
Goten: Again!  
  
Author: Shut up Goten! Hey where'd you come from!  
  
Goten runs out the door, author shrugs.  
  
Author: What a freak. 


	3. Where am I?!

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Z or GT. If I did, I'd be rich and wouldn't have to post this thing here. But this story is mine, and only mine. So leave me alone and read. (^_^)  
  
Authors Note: I just want to thank all the reviewers (I was surprised that I got any reviews so fast – or at all) Oh yeah just to let you know Kyuuri means cucumber in Japanese, Bi-to means beet and Ninjin means carrot. (Just keeping up the Vegeta pun, ya' know?)  
  
And on with the story...  
  
Pan awoke in completely unfamiliar surroundings. A cold metal floor pressed against her back as she tried to sit up and look around. Somehow she found, she didn't have enough energy. So since she wasn't able to get up and look around she had to make due. It hurt as she strained to crane her neck and look around.  
  
Suddenly she heard a groan, and she turned her face to her left to see some one stirring beside her. As she turned to look on her right, she saw another figure sprawled on the floor behind her. She decided to try and sense how many keys were in this strange place. They were all surprisingly low, but there seemed to be a lot of people in this room. She decided that she would rest, she seemed to have been safe enough, she had been unconscious just a while ago.  
  
She tried her best to sleep on the cold and uncomfortable floor and eventually fell into a light sleep. As her bosom heaved while she slept, a scene played out in her mind…  
  
She was doing her "normal" secret training in the woods, when suddenly she became furious. So enraged was she that she began to see red. A hate built up inside of her as she began to power-up incredulously. She had a hatred for everything she had ever lived, the tortured isolation, the guarded secrets, the strict rules, the lies. Everything seemed to be burned away as she powered-up so insanely. Her life, the life she had often disliked had been un utter pain, a torment, a dementia. She thought of how twisted and unfairly she had been treated. And then, as her hair rose up ever so slightly, it turned a deep golden and her eyed flicked a cold and heartless aqua, she passed out.  
  
Pan woke her face wet with tears and her body sweaty with rage. She actually had enough power now to sit up. As she did so, some queer looking man looked over to her. "Ninjin, one of them's awake!"  
  
'Ninjin' walked over to the man who had spoken and answered "So what Kyuuri? It's not like any of 'em can do anything, I say we wait 'till we get to Vegeta-sei. Who brought her in anyway? The women don't normally wake her up so soon."  
  
"I think it was Bi-tu who brought her in, said he found her laying in the forest unconscious." Kyuuri replied.  
  
Pan was really starting to get annoyed by now. These two idiotic men were standing there taking about her and she didn't even know where the hell she was. They acted as if she wasn't there, and that was one thing she would not take. "Excuse me, but where in Dende's green earth am I?!"  
  
The two men stood there, a bewildered look across their faces. Ninjin and Kyuuri both were tall and their short black hair stood in spikes on top of their heads, their black eyes were wide with shock. "How dare you talk to some one in king Vegeta's force in such a manner, you are to respect us highly!" they screamed in unison. "You, baka, are on a transport ship to Vegeta-sei" Ninjin said quite out of breath. "You, you stupid onna are to be a servant with the rest of these girls in Vegeta's royal palace!" continued Kyuuri, who was too baffled before.  
  
"Who in the world is Vegeta?" Pan had no idea what was going on.  
  
Authors Note: Sorry it was such a short chapter. I hope you liked it Thank you guys again for the great reviews, this being my first fanfic, I really appreciate it. Also, I don't know how often I can update, school is killing me lately  
  
Goten: You better!  
  
Desiree: Man, I have to find some way to get rid of this dude, he's killing me.  
  
Goten gives a demonic laugh and runs away.  
  
Desiree: Now that was weird. Oh well, see ye later! ( 


	4. First Day As King

Previous Disclaimer applies.  
  
A/N: Thank you for the suggestions Starlight, I'll try to work on it. I'll try to be a bit more descriptive and elaborate more.(^_^)  
  
Trunks first day as "king" of Vegeta was surprisingly not as hectic as he had at first suspected. He never really thought about it before, but the king's problems normally solved themselves. He had gotten civil complaints, and a meeting with the ruler of some foreign planet, what was it called again? He hadn't expected such an easy day, even if it had started out as one.  
  
Trunks was startled when his guards woke him at a surprisingly early hour, Vegeta's smaller moon Setain was no where near disappearing into the horizon. Setain is the smaller of Vegeta's two moons, its orbit is much like that of Chikyuu's moon, there for it is seen every day. Takai, Vegeta's larger moon could only be seen once every ten years, it's distance from the planet left a clear view of this moon a rarity. Vegeta-sei had 390 days in its year and 13 months, the planet was farther from its sun than Chikyuu was from its own. As he arose from his luxurious bed, he was so groggy he nearly bumped his head on the sword that hung from the support of his canopy bed.  
  
As he went to shower he stole a quick glance out of his window. The sun was on the verge of rising on the horizon, leaving it a pinkish hue. The view was like a painting on a canvas. Setain hung low in the sky, on the west horizon and the streaks of light from the un-risen sun illuminated the great city below him. He watched as lights appeared in each dome-like house's windows. One by one the windows streamed with light, that thought brought his attention to the rising sun. His eyes were locked on the beauty which he had seen so many times, but never ended captivating him. He was inspired as he looked at the sky slowly lightening, slowly filling with color, from a rich orange to a pure blue. It was like a miracle, unbelievable yet true. As the sun finished its climb into the sky his attention was stolen by an desperate pounding at the door.  
  
He didn't even have time to open the door as his mother bust in screaming at the top of her lungs. Her screaming, incoherent at first slowly formed themselves into shouts."AAAAHHHH!!!! Trunks?! Why aren't you ready you have so much to do!"  
  
"Mother, please. I'm going, alright? It'll be fine," Trunks tried to reassure her. "You're just anxious that dad isn't here, that all. Don't worry about it mother." Bulma calmed noticeably at her son's words. She heaved a sigh as she embraced her son tightly. The moment didn't last long as she pushed him into his bathroom. "Alright then Trunks, I guess you're right. But you're still late, so hurry up ok?" "Fine mother."  
  
He undressed and stepped into his roomy shower and pulled its glass door closed. Automatically icy water poured down on him, he shivered at its touch. As he tried to change the temperature with the waterproof pad at his left, he realized something, his mother had programmed it to shower him with cold water. He wondered what his day would have in store for him. His father never really explained or taught him about the responsibilities of Kingship, all he really made him do was train. His mother of course was different, she had forced him to take classes in the sciences, history, languages, mathematics, reading and writing and he was glad for it. While his classes could be boring at times, they gave him things to do. He had often enjoyed studying the saiyan culture. He rarely had the opportunity to see it in action, being prince he was not permitted to speak to commoners. He had attempted to sneak out once but his straight lavender hair made him easily noticeable.  
  
He slid the glass door open and stepped out of the shower. Grabbing a towel he dried himself and walked to his spacious closet. Looking through it he pulled out a black spandex suit and his finest silver armor, on its breast was the royal emblem, a dragon of rich green, surrounded by seven peculiar orange balls, each with a different number of red stars in its middle. His father had put the emblem into print as soon as he became king, it had evidently meant a lot to him and his mate the queen. Each time either of them saw it, they glowed with some secret pride, his mother especially. After putting them on he grabbed for his brush. His pride and vanity would not let him leave without combing out his lavender tresses.  
  
He walked down the corridor to breakfast with his mother. As he entered the room he say her sitting at her normal spot beside a large but empty chair. He took his seat across from her as his sister entered the room. Bra was already nineteen, fifteen years younger than himself, yet she insisted on skipping down the palace halls. She had done so ever since she was able. Her hair, an aqua of sorts swayed playfully behind her, her eyes, brimming with merriment were focused on her seat beside her mother. As she neared him she gave him a quick hug and pecked her mothers cheek. Her mood was always cheery, her air simply delightful. While it was gladdening to see such happiness, in Trunks' mind it was sickening. It was as if she had no awareness of the world around her, a smile constantly plastered on her fair face. His saiyan appetite took over and he finished eating almost immediately. He abruptly stood and left the room, bidding only a quick goodbye to his now calm mother and  
  
happy sister.  
  
He then proceeded into the main discussion hall, where a short female saiyan stood waiting, a small handheld computer in her palm. "Hello Trunks, I'm Gidai. You have a very lax day today ouji-sama." Gidai said.  
  
"Any way, first you have to deal with the civil complaints and then you have a conference with the king of Zonbi." He then followed her into a large room, against one wall stood a humongous golden chair, it looked like it was crafted for a god, crafted to look like a mass of feathers, each one intricately carved, it was so realistic as o be almost illusory. A brilliant and stunning chandelier radiated light onto the monstrous seat, casting shadows over the heavily detailed craft-men-ship giving the impression that the false mass of feathers was moving, the shadows constantly shifting. With jaw agape, he turned to the other side of the room, there were two podiums, both facing the massive chair. Each was blood red in color, the wood from which it was made was smooth, offering no knots on its surface, polished to a brilliant gleam. "Here you must try to settle the civil disputes between citizens. Good luck." Gidai finished and strolled out of the door. "Oh yes, so you don't  
  
forget, tomorrow you will have to choose your house servants from the transport ship."  
  
As she disappeared through the arched doorway, his attention focused on the door opposite the one through which Gidai had left. There stood two guard, in their grips were two scraggly men. Each had the typical saiyan hair, black and standing on end. Each of the two's faces were dirty, filthy. They were bony of body and their eyes seemed to bulge out of their sockets. Kitanai and Odaku turned out to be their names, figures. The guards threw them to their podiums, and as the landed, a force field suddenly appeared around them. They complained back and force. Arguing over too many things to say. Trunks watched them as a man came in to put his robe and crown on. When that was done he sat down on the golden spectacle. He sat back and watched them argue about stealing, lying and who knows what else. Everything else was lost in their screams and shouts. After an hour of constant pounding against the force fields, they eventually calmed down. It didn't take much longer for them to  
  
give up eventually, when they did they slunk down to the bottom of their podiums panting rabidly. Finally Trunks stood, as he walked his black robe flowed behind him. When he finally reached the middle of the two podiums, he said in a tired voice " Are you two down with this incessant arguing?" they looked up at hi with weary and eyes and gave a nod. "So this little dispute is settled then?" Another nod as response. "Guards!" and in came his armed guards, awaiting his commands. "Take these two fools home, we are done here"  
  
As the two were rushed out, in came Gidai, she seemed surprised with the fact that there was only one dispute. She announced it was time to lunch. He followed her into the same place in which he had eaten his breakfast. Bulma sat there, at her normal spot at the table and called Gidai to her side. No doubt she asked how it went, for when she was done, Bulma had a smile on her face. Her ate his lunch quickly, he hated when his mother had that look in her eyes. He was then taken, by Gidai to the conference room. There sat the disgusting looking king Zonbi. Within ten minutes Trunks already came to despise Diplomatic meetings. Nai as the king had ironically been named, seemed to enjoy his droning voice, he went on and on about the safety of his planet. Two hours into the meeting Trunks couldn't help but think~ I am going to settle this within the hour.~ He understood Nai's concern, his planet was very near to Vegeta-sai and he wanted to ensure the safety of his people from the  
  
war hungry saiyans, however, he just wouldn't shut up.  
  
Trunks for the first time since he entered the room spoke. "Please Nai, I understand your concern, and I agree with you whole-heartedly. I will sign whatever contract you need to assure you that your planet will be safe. Your people have always been valuable allies to us, and we wish you no harm." Lies, he couldn't do any harm, besides flattery always helped.  
  
Nai smiled at his last comment and handed him a scroll. Scanning it quickly to make sure there was no trickery, he decided all was fine and signed it. Escorting him out the door, Trunks gave a sigh of relief. "I thank you greatly Prince. Thank you for your time." His smile did not help his horrendous features. Like all residents of the planet Zonbi, his appearance gave him others the suggestion that he was dead, making him all-in-all a terrible sight.  
  
Gidai came in and announced his day was finally over. Looking outside at the clear blue day he realized how short his day had been. He went to his room and plopped down on his pillow covered bed. He went over to his bath and decided on a long soak. As he rose and dressed once more he remembered what Gidai had said about house servants from a transport ship. ~Hmmmm... Maybe I can finally find a good training partner...~  
  
A/N: So what do you think? Did I do okay Starlight? I tried to be more descriptive and make it longer. I think I succeeded, do you? Any way please review, the button down there is starting to get lonely! (*-*)  
  
Goten: Yeah pleeeeeeze?!  
  
Desiree: Maybe this guy is good for something! (-^_^-) Well see ya later minna-san! 


	5. Arrival

Lucky Me  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Z or GT. If I did, I'd be rich and wouldn't have to post this thing here. But this story is mine, and only mine. So leave me alone and read. (^_^)  
  
Chapter 5 - Arrival  
  
  
  
Pan was really starting to get annoyed by these stupid men and this stupid ship. She had been stuck in the hull of this darn craft for what she guessed were three extremely long days. She had paced around the metal room constantly, her meals consisting of a brown slop with a disgusting odor. She paced around the perimeter of the space, every so often looking through the round glass window at the darkness around her. When she had been younger she would often climb out on top of the roof and stare at the great expanse which was space and the timeless orbs which hung in it. Pacing now, in this wretched ship she thought about those years. She paused a moment and took the sort walk to the window. Staring out at the endless wonder, she thought of what awaited her on the planet Vegeta.  
  
She remembered that the guards had said something about being a house servant. But they weren't here for her to ask; they were hiding in the next room. They had been bothering her for half the day she had first regained consciousness.  
  
Eventually, she got tired of their endless questions and remarks, so she punched Ninjin in the gut; he was the closest to her. He huddled over, his hands at his round stomach. Kyuuri swung at her in vengeance but instead missed and was kicked in his crotch. He fell to his knees with a gasp of surprise.  
  
As Ninjin recovered she faked a kick to his face but instead swung a deft roundhouse to his knees, being the idiot he was he just ducked, and she landed her kick on his face. She picked him up and as his friend stirred she threw Ninjin harshly across the room. Kyuuri was barely capable of seeing the punch that made him black out and felt nothing as he was pushed into the next room.  
  
After that "incident" they had only slid bowls of slop in occasionally, but they never dared to come in. Her muscles ached, she needed exercise. She had tried to stretch the day before, that, however, was unsuccessful. Too many other girls lay on the floor around her, even as she paced she would have to watch her footing. The girls were, unsurprisingly, weak. ~Humans…~ They had stirred occasionally, but not much more than that. ~Perfect. When I actually get to see other people, they aren't even awake to talk to me!~ The trip had her stressed, those men had her angry and the prospect of Vegeta-sei worried her. While she had never seen anything beyond her home and the forest surrounding it, she was not at all eager to go and explore some unknown planet.  
  
During those three days she had discovered something, she had a tail. For the first hours of her regaining consciousness she had been a bit busy, she hadn't even noticed. Apparently neither had Ninjin or Kyuuri, they were busy too. When she had finished 'dealing' with her two 'companions' she remembered jumping as something tickled her cheek. She turned her face and was surprised (to say the least) at a furry black ball beside her. Confused, she grabbed at it and pulled. A shocking pain ripped through her body and she fell to the floor, tripping over one of the girls.  
  
She had laid, sprawled on the floor for several minutes before turning her head to look at her tail curl and uncurl it's furry length. That 'day' she had concentrated on controlling this new furry length. She hadn't noticed before, but she could feel it now and when she touched the floor with it, she could sense the cold floor, the smooth surface. It was a totally new sensation, her tail was even more sensitive then her fingers, it was like a whole new dimension.  
  
She had never seen her father or mother with tails, neither had she ever had one herself, well not as long as she could remember. Thinking back she did recall her shock at both Ninjin and Kyuuri's tails.  
  
~Could it be? No, that's not possible.~  
  
So these were the saiyan scouters that her parents had always warned her about. ~Disgusting. Disgusting and weak.~ She figured it out eventually. ~Another lie. Mom and dad lied to me about myself. My race. My people.~ "No, not lied, just concealed the truth" she murmured to herself.  
  
Suddenly she was knocked out of her reverie by a lurch in the ship. She could here metal gears churning as she was thrown to on end of the room. Her tail instinctively wrapped about her waist as she put her hands before her to avoid a painful collision with the wall. She could hear a yell in the next room, "What the hell, this has never happened before!"  
  
Soon after reorienting herself, she scrambled to the window. Upon looking outside she encountered a sight she could never forget. The constant, monotonous black the scenery had once been was rapidly fading. Diminishing in a golden flash, she could feel the ship moving, traveling at a horrendous speed. Varied hues of orange, red, yellows and golden flashed before her. A constant change, seemingly everlasting, like a vortex. She could feel herself being pulled down, no more light walking in space. Gravity head on, hard core. Existent.  
  
She could feel her tail clutch closer about her waist, making her gasp. She could almost sense as they neared their destination, Vegeta- sei. She left the window, not wanting to see her new home and as she did, she could hear her heart pounding in her chest, the sound reverberating in her ears, in her mind.  
  
As all began to calm, her saiyan hearing picked up a distant call: "We're here! Get the humans ready for inspection!"  
  
A/N: Sorry for the long wait and the short chapter! School is killing me! (- *_*-) How do you like it? Please review! (-^_^-) Oh and BTW – Her tail is black because of her human side, just like Trunks tail is lavender. (Did I mention that before or did I put something else? Oh well, it is now.) 


	6. Meeting

Lucky Me  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Z or GT. If I did, I'd be rich and wouldn't have to post this thing here. But this story is mine, and only mine. So leave me alone and read. (^_^)  
  
Author's Note: First off this is my first fic so please be kind. Thanx! And as always ~…~ means some ones thoughts. So on with the fic!  
  
Meeting  
  
-----___-----  
  
Trunks woke himself at dawn, getting up from his mountainous bed and strode to the shower. Taking a cold shower his mind clear, worry free. As the day before he walked to the breakfast room for yet another silent breakfast with an overly joyful sister and a busy mother. Gidai walked into the room, computer in hand. He stood and walked to her, waiting for her to tell him his agenda for the day. "You, ouji-sama have yet another lazily short day ahead of you. You only have to inspect the new servants imported from Chickyuu, pick which seem the most able and designate them occupations."  
  
-----  
  
Her two 'companions' entered the room, followed by another. "Oh don't worry you little whore, no more easy opponents, not with Bi-to here." The third, obviously Bi-to did not at all look like the first two. He did not have the same ragged, scraggly appearance, he held his chin high, his shoulders back, his armor pristine. ~He must think he's stronger than me.~ she thought smugly, a sly smirk crossing her features.  
  
His lips pursed as he spoke in a deep voice "Nothing funny about your future you little wretch. Expect to be sweeping floors or playing mistress for the rest of your worthless life. I must say though, you woke up unexpectedly" Her grin remained firm at his remark. "Kyuuri, Ninjin you idiots, go and get the others. We are already off schedule if we are late for inspection, I will personally see to you two's DISPOSAL!!" he yelled out. The two scrambled out.  
  
Soon after they reentered with a group of women, human women. "Take them to the wash rooms! Quickly!" Bi-to all but barked these orders.  
  
The women took action instantaneously, each set out and picked up one of the unconscious girls from the spots that they had been in for three days. Carrying them out the door, each of the young women glanced at Pan curiously before departing. Pan, not knowing what do next, followed them in what she hoped was a confident manner as they trudged down the metallic halls. When they had finally stopped, they were in a tiled room, much like her own bath room. She thought of the walk that led them to this room.  
  
Upon leaving the ship they passed through a section of this new planet. Much to her surprise, it was much like her own home planet, Chikyuu. Green foliage, blue sky, domed houses. She had entered on of those and following the women she found herself in this room.  
  
Without a word the young women, with others on their shoulders pressed buttons on the walls and doors opened to them, each walked inside their respective doors and she was soon left alone.  
  
Walking to a wall, she peered at the inlaid buttons on the wall. They were a different language, but somehow she could grasp their meaning, as if she was somehow acquainted with it. ~But that can't be possible. Unless…~ Unless it was saiyan.  
  
OPEN. She touched her finger to it and automatically a section of wall slid away into oblivion and she stepped in. The wall quickly closed behind her. HOT. COLD.~A shower.~ She definitely needed one cold, long shower after three long days in the metal hull of the transport ship.  
  
She stripped of her clothes and touched her finger to COLD. A stream of icy water, without delay hit her body at full force. She opened her mouth, enjoying the feel of clean water. Looking again to the pad of buttons, she saw a helpful one. SOAP.  
  
When she clicked the button, she found herself quickly closing her mouth. The soap poured down through the mainstream of water, cleansing her skin. Soon it died out and the water returned.  
  
Her feet were beginningto tire, her calves already aching from lack of exercise. Sitting down on the cold tile floor she waited for the stream of water to stop. When it did she stood up and stared at the button pad once more. DRY. Clicking it, a towel rack appeared out of the walls. Grabbing a towel, she wrapped it about herself, pushed the OPEN button and looked out.  
  
There were the women of the ship, awake now, towels wrapped about them and another woman, one of the servants most likely. She led them into a new room. Like a giant closet, yet the only clothes were spandex suits and armor. ~Weird~ The woman walked around to each of the human girls, turned them toward the walls of clothes, pointing out certain items and moving on to the next girl.  
  
When she reached Pan, she guided her to her own little corner and pointed out a black spandex body suit and a white armor. The moment Pan took them off the wall, the rest of the clothing in that section disappeared, leaving a hollow space. ~A changing room~ Quickly she slipped into the spandex suit, she did so in a matter of seconds, it felt almost ordinary, as if she had done so every day of her life. She held the breastplate above her head and let it slide into place. Again, second nature. Her tail wrapped once again around her waist, it had made a hole in the spandex to do so.  
  
She walked back out of the closet as were the other girls, fully clothed and waiting. They were next escorted into an empty room where they were pulled into a line. They were made to stand straight, most of the girls could not do this. They cowered in fear and confusion. They were intimidated by all that was happening. ~Weak fools…~ Suddenly Pan was not so unhappy for not being able to meet other earthlings.  
  
After several minutes of this idle standing, Pan almost lost interest in her surroundings, and then someone burst through the doors. With the elegant sweep of a long finely woven cloak, and a flash of lavender hair a tall and stately man entered the room. Each of the girls huddled close in fear, she, however, held her posture. She would not be intimidated.  
  
As the man walked down the row of young women he inspected each with scrutinizing eyes. Occasionally he would whisper for a health check on a certain individual, for some he remained quiet. She could see he had pride and dignity. ~Good traits, even for a pompous, self- righteous fool~ As h neared her, her confidence only grew. She held herself to full height, held a straight face with her nose in the air. She was not at all tall but she radiated pride.  
  
Soon he was directly in front of her, his gaze cold and heartless. She looked back at him with an equally harsh glare, one that could turn a man to stone. He did not let up, but neither would she. She could feel her tail unwrap itself from her waist and could barely suppress a smirk as it's ebony length found its furry way upwards. ~Almost there…~ It wagged from side to side playfully, curling and uncurling itself as a person might clench his fists. It reached upward once more, until it was right beneath his chin, he didn't even notice, he was too busy trying to intimidate her.  
  
Unbeknownst to Pan, Trunks was reading her ki, it was surprisingly high despite being suppressed. Greater even, then most of his own soldiers. He jumped back suddenly at the sight of the black tail that was lazily swaying, touching his chin. As he jumped back he noticed the smirk that snuck onto her face. He decided to try her resolve. ~A saiyan? How could that be? A crossbreed?~  
  
"What is your name?" He demanded.  
  
"Pan, and who are you, purple boy?" she snapped.  
  
"I am Trunks. You should show respect for your prince. Now bow before me"  
  
"What makes you think that I would bow to some pompous, arrogant brat? I bow to no one." Her smirk dissolved, replaced by a solemn grin.  
  
"What makes *you* think that you can resist my power?" he retorted.  
  
"If you'd like to know the answer, we'd have to spar"  
  
"I accept the offer"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: So what do you think? It's a short chapter and relatively sloppy. I should've put more detail, but I'm feeling lazy. I would like to thank everyone for their support and reviews. Thank you: Starlight, Miss Myrhe, Jade, Z, Juliemoonstar, Fangboy, Embury, Lorilynn, Bunny, Marie Brown, Nyago, KinkySaiyan, Renee, and Lija for your great reviews, they sure are a boost of encouragement! And if any one has any suggestions, comments or questions be my guest and e-mail me at DeciluuDBZ@hotmail.com or just review it. I like constructive criticism, it helpful, so go ahead and throw some in if you like.  
  
Goten: Yeah! She needs all the help she can get!  
  
Desiree: Does he ALWAYS have to do this?  
  
Goten: Yes.  
  
Desiree: Run!  
  
~Goten runs a million miles away screaming like a baby.  
  
Desiree: Okay, thank you again people!  
  
~Begins running in the direction Goten went. – Hears screaming in the background  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	7. Care To Spar?

Lucky Me  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Z or GT. If I did, I'd be rich and wouldn't have to post this thing here. But this story is mine, and only mine. So leave me alone and read. (^_^)  
  
Author's Note: First off this is my first fic so please be kind. Thanx! And as always ~…~ means some ones thoughts. So on with the fic!  
  
Care to Spar?  
  
As they walked down the cool, sterile hallway, their footsteps resounded off of the ashen walls. Trunks was amazed at the gull of this girl, no one (besides his mother and father of course) had ever had the courage to say anything to him with such nerve, yet this girl disregarded his high rank and was not balked by his intimidating appearance. At first this had taken him as a shock, but now he was coming to appreciate this attitude, which was so different from all others. ~She must really have on hell of a lot of confidence.~ She had such audacity as to baffle one's mind. Who would dare confront the ouji-sama of Vegeta-sei in such a manner? He had half the mind to kill her the very instant she opened her impudent mouth, yet he didn't, although he could have, with all authority dispose of her as he wished. ~She seems far too interesting to kill, this will be an entertaining encounter.~  
  
That tail… What of that curious tail? He could not think what to make of it. She could be a hybrid, but for a saiyan to cavort with a human is an up most disgrace ~only the king himself would be an exception~ He was startled by that tail, what to make of it?  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Dun…dun…dun  
  
The sound of their footsteps, gently padding on the on the pale tile quickly became monotonous, the constant beating was wearing on Pan's short nerves. She was irritated with the silence, with this snotty brat of a boy. When she could not suppress herself, she finally crippled the silence "Where exactly, are you taking me?"  
  
"I am taking you up on your offer, what else wench?"  
  
She sneered at his remark, "Well princey when the hell do you think we'll be arriving at your gravity room, or whatever you call them up here?"  
  
He raised his eyebrows "Why do your feet hurt?" He feigned innocence.  
  
"Oh please! I am walking down a long hall with a conceited fool, who cares nothing more than to prove his significance by trying to intimidate me. Why else? I would simply like to wipe the floor with your royal head and go on home."  
  
"You make it sound easy, and believe me it will be quite a feat to 'wipe the floor with my royal head'. Hell, you won't even have a chance."  
  
"Are you really that overconfident? I figured that even an egotistical snob such as yourself would recognize a decent battle when presented to it. But you really are so stuck up and pig headed that you think you already outclass any one and everyone."  
  
"Well you sure have me figured out. However, it's not really called arrogance when it's true, is it?"  
  
"Whatever princey…"  
  
They rounded a corner and Trunks opened up a large door in the wall. Pan walked in and began stretching. "How do you even know this is where we'll be fighting?"  
  
"This IS your gravity room isn't it?"  
  
"Well, yes. "  
  
"Well then." She laughed at his tone while she grabbed her right foot as she kicked her highest and pulled it above her head. Trunks watched her from his own corner.  
  
Trunks was inspecting her technique from the corner of his eye. His gaze did not leave her slender figure as it bended backwards into a bridge.  
  
"What are you looking at?" She inquired.  
  
"You, obviously." He answered as she moved her feet until she was doing a perfectly straight handstand.  
  
"Whatever, let's begin this will we?" She simultaneously completed her sentence as she let one foot touch the floor, and then the other, finally landing on her feet.  
  
"As you wish," he said with a sweeping bow.  
  
Pan quickly dropped into fighting position. Trunks only cocked his eye at her. "Well?"  
  
~That stance…it seems familiar. But I'm sure I haven't seen it anywhere~ "Nothing." He too crouched into his own style. No sooner did he drop into stance than she kicked to the side of his head. Just barely saving himself from a blow to the head, Trunks dropped down lower, to avoid her movement.  
  
Missing her target had nearly knocked Pan off balance, but she quickly reoriented herself just in time to dodge a laughing Trunks, punch. He was now very close to her, taking the opportunity she spotted an opening in his defense, here she punched.  
  
Trunks had the wind knocked out of him with the powerful punch she had just dealt him. His body flew to the cold gravity room's wall. Pulling himself out of the now dented metal, Trunks sprung off of the wall, a well aimed side kick planting itself into Pan's well defined midsection.  
  
Pan's head ached from hitting the side of the wall, but she never the less stood and waited for a cocky Trunks to come over to her. Her walked over to her slowly, keeping his defense up. When he came close enough he aimed a punch to his opponents face. Sensing this movement before it was made, Pan's hand sprung up from her side to meet his own. Grabbing his hand in hers she twisted it in her grasp. With the flick of the wrist, Pan sent her rival flying once again toward the wall.  
  
Trunks barely found the power to stop his path into the wall. He pulled out of it forcefully and quickly met Pan halfway in the near middle of the gravity chamber. They met each other punch-to-punch, kick-to-kick. Neither seemed to find the ability to penetrate the other's defenses.  
  
Trunks attempted a round house to her hip but his effort only resulted in his hitting the floor with a painful crack. Jumping up he went into flight, flying above Pan, circling her silent figure.  
  
"You at as if you're the only one who can fly!" There silence no longer as the air was filled with Pan's laughter as she rose into the air.  
  
Trunks could not help but be amazed at this. He stood motionless in the air, jaw agape, hovering in place. She took the opportunity to punch him square in the face. When this only forced him back, she flew higher above him and kicked him to the floor.  
  
Trunks finally realized her actions when he felt his head throbbing and noticed his cloudy vision. His abdomen ached. He looked down at himself, but the only thing visible was the black material of Pan's spandex suit. He looked up only to see the triumphant smile on Pan's gentle features.  
  
He tried to move, to push her off, but turned up unsuccessful. She had his arms at his sides, as she straddled his stomach. "I thought you said I didn't have a chance princey. What happened to that? Well?" she said looking down at his cracked armor.  
  
"You got lucky you little…"  
  
"Don't say anything I can make you regret." She hissed, cutting off his sentence, "Cuz believe me, I can and WILL make you regret it, I will take my fist and shove it so far up your @$$…"  
  
"Fine, I admit it, you won. What was it again? Pam?"  
  
"It's Pan," she corrected through gritted teeth.  
  
"Ok Anne" he answered laughingly.  
  
"PAN! P-A-N!"  
  
"Okay, okay, I get it. But could you get of me Pan, I already have a few cracked ribs, having you on my stomach doesn't help the matter." He was surprised with how casual this conversation was, he rarely talked with anyone like this.  
  
"I will only get off you, if you absolutely, promise that you won't attack me."  
  
"Very well."  
  
She stood up above him, and didn't notice as he pulled her feet out from under her. She fell on top of a laughing Trunks and landed in a rather uncomfortable position. His laughter was silenced when he took note of the uncomfortable position they were in. All that remained of his laughter was an unenthusiastic, forced chuckle. "This is an awkward position, ne?"  
  
Pan scrambled off of him, blushing furiously. "So, uh, where can I go for a shower?"  
  
"There's a bathroom two doors down. You really ought to take a bath, you smell filthy," all he got was a playful slap on the head. She turned on her heel and began toward the door. "And by the way," he called "You are officially my new sparing partner."  
  
"So, I get to beat you up a lot more often?"  
  
"You could say that."  
  
She left with a smile on her face, exiting the room with a swish of her ebony locks.  
  
~This proves to be interesting~ Trunks thought  
  
~Maybe life here won't be so bad after all~ Pan couldn't help but wonder  
  
!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!  
  
A/N: I'm terribly sorry about the wait for another chapter! I'm terrible at updating, and again, another short chappie.  
  
I owe an eternal thanks to all my readers; Anime Ambreen, chi-chi, Faith, Madame Blueberry, jade, cat, DR. SQUEE, Bunny, christabeleve and Miss Myrhe. I owe you guys so much. ( I'm gonna cry! Hehe, just kidding.  
  
Goten: Hehe, you are such an emotional wreck! HAHA!  
  
Desiree: 10…9…8  
  
Goten: Awwwwwwwww!!!!!! Runs a million miles away.  
  
Desiree: That is so much easier than chasing him, down, I'll get him later. Well, whatever, see ya people. 


	8. Author's Note: THANKYOU

Lucky Me  
  
  
  
Author's Note: I'm really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really sorry. I hope your not mad!  
  
I know I don't update too often, but I'm trying to get the chapters out a little faster and since it's summer expect more soon. Thankyou for holding up with this, thankyou to all the people who are reading this right now. Sorry, I've been under stress in school, now I'm not, so be happy. Thank god for summer.  
  
Since it's been soooooo long, I'm going to thankyou people all over again! THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU,  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TO: DR. SQUEE, jade, cat, Madame Blueberry, Faith, chi-chi, Anime Ambreen, Loaf of Pan (loafofpan@aol.com), Miss Myrhe/redheaded-vixen, Eschicky, V4(V)RE bliss, Bunny, christabeleve, Starlight, Z, juliemoonstar, Fangboy, Embury, lorilynn, Marie Brown, Nyago, KinkySaiyanlija, Renee (mygirlrenee@hotmail.com) 


	9. New Room

Lucky Me  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Z or GT. If I did, I'd be rich and wouldn't have to post this thing here. But this story is mine, and only mine. So leave me alone and read. (^_^)  
  
CAN YOU BELIEVE THAT I ACTUALLY UPDATED?! WOW!  
  
Author's Note: I'm really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really sorry that I haven't updated in so long. The chapter is fairly long and I hope you like it. I hope your not mad!  
  
An angry mob of people appear out of nowhere throwing things at the author. Ouch! Ouch! I said I was sorry. She says before getting thrown into the crowd. AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
Well on with the fic!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Chapter 9 - Rooms  
  
Pan couldn't help but smile as she left the gravity room, followed closely by Trunks. As she walked she took her cracked armor off, unbuckling the two yellow buckles, she hadn't noticed them earlier. She tossed the armor over her shoulders to Trunks. He didn't notice it until it made contact with his head, knocking him down onto the white floor. Pan stopped and turned around "You know, you should really pay more attention to what's going on around you." As she continued down the hall, she wondered just how big each room must be if she still hadn't reached the second door down from the gravity room. When she finally reached that second door she was not very surprised to see only a toilet and a sink. "Trunks this isn't the kind of bathroom I needed!" Already she could see him sneaking off somewhere else. "Oh no you don't!" Trunks turned around, his expression like that of a guilty child caught trying to steal cookies from a cookie jar. "I'm giving you this warning: Take me to my room or die!!!"  
  
Trunks straightened himself up and said "Well that's just too bad, I am prince of this planet and I refuse to give in to some third class saiyan's whims!" "Trunks I think you ought to choose your words with more thought!" she growled. "Oh please! And what would you do about it anyway? You have no power here, to all the others on this planet you might as well be dirt, they'd use you as a slave, and you don't even want to know what some of the men would do to you!" Trunks shouted. "Well it's not like I couldn't take care of myself anyway! It's not like I came here by choice! Do you know how it is to have everything you've ever loved and known stripped from you?! Have you ever been taken away from your family?!" She shouted back. Trunks was surprised and quickly shut his mouth, he felt bad for screaming at her. "I didn't think so!" They stood there in silence for quite a while until a smirk appeared on Trunks mouth. "What now?" Pan snapped. "Nothing" he said, sniggering. "What?!" Pan's face began to turn red with anger.  
  
Out of nowhere Trunks began to run, making a mad dash for a separate corridor, skidding as he turned the corner. "Oh no you don't! I still need to find my room!" Pan took off after the young prince. Left, right, left, left, right, left, right, right and on and on they went, sliding down the halls of the palace, acting like little kids playing tag. Pan was surprised at the speed at which this lavender haired wonder boy was running. She wasn't used to running so much, but she let her saiyan blood takeover and sped up a bit. Pan was now right on Trunks tail when he power up for a desperate get away. Pan pushed herself beyond her limits in order to catch up to him, powering up as much as she could. Suddenly Trunks pulled himself to a stop in a cobalt blue and silver passage. The passageway was beautiful, intricate patterns of silver were engraved on the rich blue. The floor was now a deep cherry wood, glossy with sheen. When Pan realized his sudden stop she tried to stop as well, but kept on skidding on the waxed floor. Bumping into him she knocked them both down.  
  
"What in the world is wrong with you deserting me after everything you said?!" Pan emphasized this statement by waving her arms and slapping him on the head. "Well sorry, but YOU are the one who said you wanted to know where your room is!" Trunks huffed. "Well here it is!" "You idiot! I can't believe you!! I don't even know anything about this planet or people! You are so immature." and on and on she drone with her complaints. ~Man this girl really has to learn to shut up! ~ He thought, drowning her out. Trunks stood up and pressed the keypad to the left of the doorframe to open the door. She waited patiently for some small conservative bedroom, like the one she had at Chickyuu to appear, but what she saw was nothing of the like. A vision of grandeur met her gaze. Pan was stunned. A four-poster bed, cherry wood gleaming in the light was adorned with a scarlet canopy top and crimson sheets. The burgundy walls were accented with gold ornaments. A wonderful floor to ceiling window showed a view of the entire city. Pan stuck her head out the door where Trunks was waiting for her response. "Hold on a sec. This is MY room? Not any one else's? Not yours, not the kings?" "Uhhh, yeah, actually, your room is pretty modest" Trunks replied  
  
"Aaahhh! Oh my god! Ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod!" She squealed like a little girl. "I love it!" She was ecstatic, and with nothing else to relieve her overwhelming ecstasy she subconsciously gave Trunks a big hug and a peck on the lips. While she ran in to her room, bouncing on her silken sheets, laying on the gold colored area rug, Trunks stood there, in shock at her doing such a thing. He was amazed at the impact that that little action had on his emotions. Standing there, motionless in the hallway, jaw agape, he thought about it, the moment playing itself continually in his mind. (Long sentence! To many long sentences!) How she smelled, how she felt, the sound of her voice, her happy smile, the touch of her skin, her lips on his. A moment that while it was only seconds long, felt like an eternity. When he finally came to his senses, he smiled. The first smile of pure, raw happiness he had in a long while.  
  
"Um," he said, finally opening his mouth "Do you want me to show you your bathroom now?" He asked Pan who was now playing with a giant stuffed bear in a corner of her new room. ~Damn Bra and her stupid teddy bears~ "I have my own bathroom?" "Of course." "YAY!" He showed her to a door on the wall opposite of the bed, it was almost unnoticeable. The floor in here was a ruby marble, with flecks of gold and black, in the light it shined even more brilliantly, the walls a subdued gold. As he looked down at the floor the black made him think of the way her hair would swish with her gait, with the bounce in her step, or the gleam in her eyes. He shook his head to clear away those thoughts as he guided down the narrow hallway to her closet.  
  
"Well, this is your closet, okay?" ~Please don't freak, please don't freak, please don't freak~ Trunks repeated mentally as he opened the door. "It's huge! How cool!" she looked at her walk in closet, lines and lines of different colored spandex and multicolored armor met her eyes. "But I don't know if they'll fit." "Of course they will!" "How do you know?" she asked. "Because I had some of the maids you saw while we were running bring in clothing for you, they have to fit, they were made to fit you, those cameras in the corners aren't for anything. Your stuff was made to fit people with your body type" "Oh, cool"  
  
"Your bathroom is just down the hall, " Trunks said leading her to it. The floors were the same scarlet and the walls were white. The bathtub was in the very center of the room on a raised platform that was shaped like a star, the platform itself was a topaz like stone. An extended shower covered an entire wall. There were two floor to ceiling windows, matching the color of the platform. The light from the windows cascaded down onto the scene before her. The toilet was in a separate room, and the sink was porcelain, stretched across a granite countertop. Above it was a mirror, crossing the entire wall along with the sink. The most eye-catching thing in the room was not the porcelain, granite or marble, but the little rubber ducks scattered across the room. Their blue eyes and yellow beaks the epitome of cute. Her eyes went wide with happiness, and as she opened her little mouth to scream with joy, Trunks quickly covered his ears. "YYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!! HOW KAWAII!!!!!!" Trunks sensitive saiyan ears heard her loud enough to make a normal person's ears bleed. (Lucky for him he had his ears covered, ne?)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~A room across the hall and one door down*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A girl with aqua green hair lays stomach down on her downy bed, one with rich amethyst sheets in a room with light purple walls. She was turning the pages of a magazine filled with women in saiyan armor, she flipped the pages 'till she got to a section with women in beautiful gowns and dresses and all manner of accessories to match. All of a sudden she heard a girls voice scream out. She fell off of her bed and onto the plum colored carpet in surprise, coming up disheveled. "Arg! What the heck is going on now?!" she asked no one in particular out of agitation. "I bet it's Trunks, stupid boy disturbed my reading. Daddy will hear about this!" ~Dumb ass Trunks better quick bugging me. No not Bra Vegeta Briefs! Bra climbed out of her bed and stormed out of her room.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Back in Pan's new room~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Pan lay curled up in the bathtub, which was big enough for about two people, as Trunks sat on it's edge and looked at her tired form. She was nearly asleep when a screaming Bra made her way into the room. Looking around the room she did not see anyone so she then proceeded to the bathroom. What she saw shocked her, all she saw of Pan was her head above the tub, her tired eyes fluttering ever so often and Trunks playing with the girls feet. "Oh" she said with her hand to her mouth. Trunks looked up and saw a shocked sister standing in the hall, hand on mouth. He looked at the expression on her face and quickly stood up and walked to her. "Well Trunks, I didn't know you to be the type. I didn't think you were partial to romance." "No Bra, you don't get it." "Oh I think I do" "No, look." He grabbed her wrist and pulled her over to the tub. Just then Pan woke up completely and stood.  
  
"Well, I fell asleep in all the excitement" she smiled with a sheepish look upon her face, it looked somehow familiar. Bra cocked an eyebrow at the way she said it. "Well with showing her her new room and everything" Trunks put in. Still Bra did not get it. "Pan, this is Bra, my sister. Bra, this is Pan, my new sparring partner." "Ohhhhhh!" Both Pan and Bra said simultaneously. "Pleased to meet you." Bra said warmly. "Same here." They shook hands, and an instant friendship was created. A curious sight it was, a curious friendship, one in black spandex, the other in a purple dress.  
  
"Well, I guess we should go and let you bathe and get changed," Trunks said. "Cuz I still say you stink!" He added laughingly. "Hey! I resent that! And again you really ought to watch your mouth." "Oh , like you could do anything about it!" He said sticking out his tongue. "Oh? A challenge? I don't think you want to do that," she said as she crossed her arms, with a trademark Vegeta smirk. While they were bickering, Bra stood stunned, she had never seen Trunks act like this before, with anyone. He was not his somber, solemn self, not full with formalities, as he was with anyone besides his mother, father and herself. He was happy, casual, Bra was happy for her brother. ~Even idiots should be happy~  
  
The floor shook and low grumbling noise escaped from Pan's stomach. Both Bra and Trunks looked over to Pan. "Umm, I think I'm hungry," Pan said sheepishly, a grin on her face and an arm behind her head. ~She really is saiyan.~ Trunks thought. "Okay, well you can come to my room, it's the third one to the right, once your done and I'll take you down to the dining hall for dinner I'll have the door unlocked." Trunks said. "Thanks!" As Trunks and Bra turned to leave she called to them "Thank you guys for everything, it's been great meeting you both." "See you at dinner Pan" Bra said before pressing the button to lock the door behind them. "Trunks?" Bra asked her brother. "What?" "She said that she met us both today, how? I thought she was one of the people training for those kind of jobs, isn't she?" "No. Well you see. . ." And as they walked down the hall to their rooms he explained the happenings of the day.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Bra's Bedroom~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~Well that was interesting~ Bra thought. "Finally there's a girl my age that I can talk to" she thought aloud as she flipped through her magazine. A beautiful lavender dress caught her eye. Glancing at the clock she dog-eared the page and ran to get ready for dinner. ~I'll be damned if mommy sees me looking casual at dinner.~ Skipping to the bathroom she threw her magazine on her nightstand.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Pan's Bathroom~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Pan was lying back in her tub enjoying a nice long soak. Well. Not exactly.actually she was playing with all the little rubber duckies! Bubbles all around her, Pan enjoyed pulling the little ducks on a string of floss she found somewhere in one of the cabinets. Her long hair was pinned up above her head with stray strands falling into the foamy white. She liked this little life of hers so far, she was enjoying it for all it was worth, though somewhere in her heart she missed her parents, she didn't miss the secluded life, the confinement, she would never miss it. Rising out of the tub she pressed a button on the keypad and the tub drained. (Gotta love technology! *_*) She grabbed a towel and began to walk to her closet, drying herself off along the way  
  
She grabbed dark purple suit and mauve armor. (Weird colored stuff) And walked down the hall to Trunks room. She pressed the button and opened the door. There, Trunks lay on the cherry floor wearing only a pair of boxer shorts while doing sit-ups in her direction. She just stood there watching him. She hadn't noticed how handsome he was, his chiseled features tense in concentration. His blue eyes were staring at the hunter green ceiling focusing only on that. She stood there studying his features, from his rock hard abs to his deep eyes, it was amazing. Realizing just how hungry she was she snapped out of it. He didn't notice her standing there until she cleared her throat. "Oh, sorry" he said standing up, his hand behind his head, a candid smile on his face. "Um, you can just sit on my bed for now, I'll be right back, I have to go get dressed." "Yeah, I think clothes would be nice," she said laughingly. He walked to his own bathroom as she went to sit on his bed.  
  
Lying down she looked around. The room was huge, even larger than her own. The walls were a rich green, looking not unlike marble in the way they were painted. The bed on which she was now lying was covered with emerald sheets and a jade canopy. The windows had curtains of the same colors and the light they threw in seemed to give the entire room a surreal glow. All in all it was a beautiful room. ~Good thing there aren't any teddy bears. ~ Pan thought relieved.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Trunks' Bathroom~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Trunks hopped into the shower thinking about the girl lying on his bed. ~I wonder how long she was there for~ He quickly got out and picked out a black spandex suit and gray armor. Pulling on his boots he went out to take Pan to the dining hall.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Hallway~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Trunks guided Pan down to the dining hall, but not without a warning; "Pan?" "Yeah?" "I gotta warn you, my mom is quick to jump to conclusions, so she's probably going to bombard us with questions. She might seem a little crazy at first, but she's nice once she knows you." Pan began laughing at this little remark. Trunks looked at her weird. "I'm serious" "Okay, I think I'll be fine" she said giggling.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Down Several Flights Of Stairs And Many Turns Later~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Okay, we're here" "Dende that took FOREVER!" Pan said exasperated. "Dende?" Trunks asked confused. "Never mind, it's an Earth thing." The first thing she saw as she entered the double doors to the dining room was the chandelier. It was magnificent, gold with diamonds, rubies, amethysts and many other precious jewels accented it, making the room shine in an array of different colors. The long, elegant table was made of a lighter wood than that in her room, it might have been oak or some saiyan equivalent. The table's legs were intricately carved to look like dragon feet and the tabletop was engraved with all manners of things, writing, people, animals, fighters, and in its center the royal emblem. The floor seemed to be made of the same wood as the table, Pan might have been able to tell if the table wasn't standing on a gigantic area rug. The walls were a crème and multicolored trinkets added color.  
  
Bra was the only one sitting down at the table. ~How kawaii is that? They're wearing each other's hair colors! ~ She thought as she greeted them. Trunks pulled out a chair for Pan and took his own after pushing it in for her. "Mom'll be here in a little while, something happened in the lab and she's running a little late." As they waited for their mother, they began a conversation. "How do you like Vegeta-sei so far Pan?" Bra asked cheerfully. "I've only been here a day but I like the Palace, I haven't been outside it yet to meet more people, but so far so good. I don't know what it's like on the outside." "Neither do I." Trunks said soberly. "What do you mean?" She asked confused. "I've never been outside the palace walls." He answered. "Well, what about Bra?" "Well, she gets out whenever she wants. All she has to say is 'Please Daddy' and she gets whatever she wishes." "Well, there IS an advantage to being the only daughter." She said with a smile. A maid passed by. "Good evening. Miss Bulma will be here in a moment." She said. "Thank you Linda." Bra said dismissing her.  
  
Just then an exhausted Bulma burst in through the double doors. The aqua dress complimented her hair and eyes. She was looking at the floor as she entered the room and as she took her seat across from Trunks and next to Bra. Only when she looked up did she notice the girl sitting next to her son. She looked from Trunks to Pan, Pan to Trunks over and over again. Se did this three times before jumping over the table and grabbing her son into a bear hug. "It's about time! But I knew you wouldn't let me down! Finally found a mate! I'm finally going to have grandkids! What's her name? Where's she from?" On and on she questioned. Bra was not surprised at her mother's behavior, but she was very embarrassed. Pan had fallen on the floor with the surprise and was now sitting there giggling despite it all. Finally Bra got up and pried her mother's arms from Trunks. "Mom *cough* it's not like that!" he said finally able to breathe.  
  
"No?" his mother asked disheartened. "No, she's my new sparring partner." He said, cradling his abdomen. "Then..?" "No." "Well then you'd better hurry up and find a mate! Well, in the mean time, introduce me to this pretty girl." Pan blushed. "Mom, this is Pan, Pan, this is my mom." Before Pan could say a word Bulma grabbed her into a huge hug. "Um, pleased to meet you to." Pan said in an attempt to breathe. Bulma let go and as she began walking around the table back to her own seat she called for the maids. From the corner of her eye she saw her son going to help Pan off the floor, and she heard Pan reprimand him as she slapped his hand. "What? Don't you think I'm strong enough to pick myself up off the floor?" "Hey, can't a guy be nice?" as he said this she grabbed his extended hand and pulled as hard as she could making him land on the floor beside her. They both began to laugh. Pan stood up and dusted herself off, extending a hand to help Trunks up. "You keep pushing your luck girl." Trunks said through gritted teeth taking her offered hand just as she was about to pull it back making them fall over again. "Tomorrow Pam, I'll pay you back for this" he said. He pulled out her chair and pushed it in for her while she sat, this time she did not object. "IT'S PAN! P-A-N!!!!!! And why tomorrow? Why not now? I think I still have enough energy to beat you AGAIN!" she said taunting him. "YOU GOT LUCKY!" he said defending himself. "And THAT is why I'll get you back tomorrow." He said pointing to all of the maids who were bustling in the room.  
  
Out of all directions the maids came, with platters and dishes in hands and in trays. Pan's eyes went wide with glee as she watched the maids set the platters down in front of her. Bulma and Bra stared in amazement as Pan dug in just as wholeheartedly as Trunks. Bulma turned to her daughter to get her mind off of bad saiyan manners. "Thank Dende that at least one of my children got my good table manners!" "Dende?" Bra asked. "Nevermind."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Half an Hour Later~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
By now nearly all of the food was devoured, only one corndog was left. Pan and Trunks both looked at one another and made a frantic grab for it. "It's MINE!" Trunks screamed. "No it's MINE!!!" Pan said angrily. Pan was the first to get it and sat there drooling over the last tasty morsel. As she lifted it to her mouth Trunks grabbed it from her and ran to the other end of the dining hall to eat it in peace. Seeing her come closer he licked it. "Now do you want it?" "Yes!" she shouted running at him. Seeing the threat he ran again, but she was quick to follow. She made a jump and grabbed him around his waist. She took it from his hands and sat on his back crushing his sides with her legs. Trunks wriggled under her trying to turn around, finally managing to just before the corndog touched her lips. He started to tickle her sending the corndog rolling, she got up to get it but he pulled her foot making her fall. Seeing his opportunity he crawled to get it. "Oh no you don't!" Pan said standing up and stepping on his butt. Trunks stood up and made a dash for the corndog, which was now in her hands again. Pan seeing that he might get it thought of something to make sure he didn't. A thought came to mind as she flashed him! (How she flashed him with the suit on I don't know, but she did!) He fell to floor with a nosebleed as she took a bite out of the long awaited food. Trunks recovered and sat up just in time to see her do so. He began to whine, begging her for it. "No!!" she shouted. He put on the biggest puppy dog eyes he possibly could. "Please?" he said in a low voice. Who could say no to those eyes! "Fine!" she said throwing him half the corndog, the bitten half. He looked at it. "Oh well!" he said throwing it into his mouth.  
  
Mother and daughter had sat and watched their little game. "Wow, I've never seen him act like that," Bra said. "I've never see anyone act like that," Her mother replied. They watched as Pan helped Trunks up. "What? Do you think I'm not strong enough to help myself up?" He asked. "No, I don't think you're strong enough!" she laughed. "Oh really?" "Yeah!" "I'll show you!" He grabbed her by her waist and threw her over his shoulder, walking to the table and their seats, with Pan screaming at him and pounding his back with her little fists. "This is sexual harassment! You hentai! What are you doing?! Put me down now!" He finally set her down in her chair. "There! Would you like to continue saying what you were saying before?" "I'm smaller than you are, so I weigh less, it's different." she said. "No, it's not! You LOOK small, but you weigh one hell of a lot more than you look!"  
  
"Well, I don't know anything about what's going on here. Would someone care to fill me in?" Bulma asked. So Trunks went through the events of the day once again, having to answer all of his mother's questions. By the time they were finished Pan had fallen asleep at the table. "Trunks, you'll have to carry her to her room." Bulma said. "Why me?" "Because you're the only one strong enough! AND NEVER QUESTION YOUR MOTHER!" she shouted. "Wait, she can't just sleep in that!" Bra said. "Okay, so take her to Bra's room and she'll change her and then you can take her to her own room. I'll have someone bring in night clothes for her tomorrow and whatever else she needs." Bulma said, solving their problem. Trunks picked Pan up and carried her in his arms like a child.  
  
~Man she's heavy ~ Trunks thought as he gave his mother a kiss goodnight and took her through all of the hallways and passages and up all the stairways to his sisters room. Setting her down on the plum sheets, he sat down as well. "What are you doing in here?! I'm going to change her clothes! Leave!" "Fine, all you had to do was tell me!" So Trunks sat outside his sisters door and waited. 15 minutes later Bra put her head out the door and said "Okay, you can come and get her now." He walked into the room and looked at Pan's sleeping form, she was in a white silky nightgown and her hair was braided. She looked angelic. Picking her up he carried her, cradled in his arms to her room. On the way there she cuddled up against him, enjoying the warmth his body gave off. This little startled him, he nearly tripped over himself, but he made sure to keep steady not wanting to drop the girl in his arms.  
  
He pushed the button to open the door with his forehead and went in, setting her down on her crimson sheets. She recoiled at the touch of the cold blankets and her face contorted into a frown as she left the warmth of his body. He lifted he up once more and moved the bedspread back, laying her down once again. He pulled the blanket over her small frame and sat down beside her, watching her breathe. He gave her a light kiss and left her room, turning off the lights and locking the door. In his own room he pulled off his clothes and pulled on a pair of boxers and lay down to bed. He fell asleep quickly with only one thing on his mind, or better said, one person.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ So whadya think? I think I did okay. Again I'm so sorry about the long wait. Please Review. If anyone wants to get e-mailed about updates since I'm such a procrastinator, I will be glad to. (Sorry Z, I didn't get to see your review, but I think she forgot about the story. I gotta be more attentive. )  
  
Goten: Why aren't I in the fic! I wanna be in the fic!  
  
Des: Shut up, I figured that by now you would have learned.  
  
Since it's been soooooo long, I'm going to thankyou people all over again! THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TO: DR. SQUEE, jade, cat, Madame Blueberry, Faith, chi-chi, Anime Ambreen, Loaf of Pan (loafofpan@aol.com), Miss Myrhe/redheaded-vixen, Eschicky, V4(V)RE bliss, Bunny, christabeleve, Starlight, Z, juliemoonstar, Fangboy, Embury, lorilynn, Marie Brown, Nyago, KinkySaiyanlija, Renee (mygirlrenee@hotmail.com) 


	10. I'm Hungry!!!!!

Lucky Me  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Z or GT. If I did, I'd be rich and wouldn't have to post this thing here. But this story is mine, and only mine. So leave me alone and read. (^_^)  
  
~.~ = Thoughts (.) = Me interrupting. (I'm so rude) **-. -** = Memory  
  
Chapter 10 - I'm Hungry  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Trunks woke up before dawn to the sound of Pan's whining. "I'm hungry Trunks! Wake up!" Trunks hesitantly opened one eye, seeing no one there he went back to sleep. "Trunks?! Didn't you hear me?! I'm hungry!" he heard again. "Shut up Pan-chan and give me five more minutes." He said, half asleep with a wave of his hand, then covering his head with a pillow. Pan just sat there surprised at him calling her that. ~Must just be the early morning, oh well~ she thought. "TRUNKS?! WAKE UP!" she screamed throwing a pillow at him. "WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" He asked, sitting up quickly. He looked around once more and saw no one there.  
  
He nearly fell over in surprise as she swung down, hanging by her legs from one of the wooden bars that supported the canopy. Her upside-down face was only five inches from his own. "I've been here waiting for you to wake up forever!" "Let's try this again: What do you want?" "I'm hungry," she said in a childlike manner as she released her legs from their hold on the wooden beam, falling on Trunks' legs. ~Ouch~ he thought. "And?" He asked irritated. "And I don't remember how to get to the dining hall." She stated simply. "Why didn't you just call a maid?" He was beginning to get annoyed with her. "I don't know how!" she said complaining. "You press the button that says maid! No duh!" he said laughing while pushing her off his bed.  
  
"Hey!" She shouted indignantly. "Aw shut up!" She ducked as a pillow flew her way. Picking up the pillow she threw it as hard as she could, aiming for his privates. Her pillow, however, did not miss its mark. "That's cheating!" He yelled, clobbering her head with a downy pillow. The pillow split in half and feathers went flying everywhere. All Trunks heard was a growl before she pounced on him, grabbing a pillow on the way. Sitting on his stomach she bombarded him with one pillow after another.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Bra's Room~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bra lifted her head up from her warm bed as she heard loud noises again. "Oh no, what's going on now?" she asked herself rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Still in her nightgown she walked down the hall to Trunks room. On her way she bumped into a BRICK WALL?! Looking up she saw, much to her relief and embarrassment that it was not a brick wall but a boy about her brother' age, a nervous look on his face. "So sorry princess, I did not mean to knock you over, I was only trying to get to the gates. Please don't mention this to the king." He said helping her up. "Of course not, it was just an accident." She said kindly. "Really?" She giggled at his nervousness. "I won't tell, but tell me, what is your name?" "Goten, I am working as guard at the main gates in front of the palace." "Strange, I've never seen you before." "I haven't been here long, only for three days, I was recruited by scouts." "Well, I'm sorry to hear you were taken away from your home, but it's nice to meet you none the less." She said warmly. "Thank you for your kindness princess." He said with a low bow. "No need for formalities as long as there are no others, you may call me Bra." He was about to make a bow in response but stopped himself midway. "Good bye prin-" She looked at him smiling. "Uh, Bra." "Good bye Goten." She made her way to Trunks room opening the door just to get hit by a pillow.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Trunks Room ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bra nearly fell over laughing when she saw what was going on. Feathers were everywhere, and Pan was sitting on top of Trunks pounding him with pillows as he made futile attempts at defending himself. Picking up a pillow Bra joined in the power struggle. They were all laughing as they pulverized one another with the silky cushions. After quite a while Trunks finally knocked Pan off and began to chase his sister around the room. Squealing like a little girl she climbed on to his armoire, silently signaling Pan to go around and distract him. Seeing her signal, Pan began to sneak up on him silently. As she got close enough she extended her hands and began to lightly touch Trunks' naked sides. He was laughing almost to the point of tears when he fell on the ground. Bra then hopped down and tickled him as well. They shoved a small pillow in his mouth to keep him from screaming. He wriggled all over the floor, unable to regain control. He suddenly got an idea. He powered up and his ki knocked them both off. And so they began again with their chases.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Two Hours Later ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bulma walked into Trunks' room to wake him up. She saw all three kids and to her surprise, already awake, but it was a very funny sight. Bra lay stretched across one end of his large bed, almost asleep now, Trunks had his head resting on one of the last good pillows in the room, panting like a dog, and Pan lay with her head on his stomach and his feet on Bra's back, taking long, deep breaths. Bulma laughed at their exhausted forms, somehow the mounds of feathers did not faze her happiness. "You know what? I'll let you take the day off, I'll take care of things today." She left the room laughing.  
  
"Trunks?" Pan asked, flipping over onto her stomach. "What?" "I'm still hungry," she said with a sigh. "If I wasn't so tired right now, I'd kill you," he said picking her up. "What are you doing?" She asked halfheartedly. "Showing you something," He yawned. Setting her down in front of the door, he pushed a button that said MAID. A split second later a servant appeared at the door ready to serve. "Good morning Mr. Briefs, how may I help you?" "Good morning Maria. Could you please bring us some breakfast?" he asked right as Pan collapsed, tired from the pillow fight and hunger. "Yes sir." She said as Trunks caught Pan. "Thank you." Bowing her head in reply she left. Picking her up he carried her the same way he had done the night before. She opened her eyes a bit. "So it was you who dropped me in my room last night." "Of course, who else could lift someone who weighed so much?" He said as he set her down next to his sister. Picking his sister up he lay her down on the proper side of the bed, going back and doing the same for Pan. He lay down next to Pan and pulled the covers up over all three just in time to watch the sun rise.  
  
Setain was just disappearing in the distance as the sky took on a brighter hue. He folded his hands behind his head and watched the sun rise over a mountain and into the new days sky. His mind drifted away from the daily miracle of the rising sun. The very back of his mind whispered of the longing for adventures in those mountains, outside of these walls, a longing he had kept silent and secret, burying it in the back of his mind where it mind be forgotten. But he never forgot it.  
  
His thoughts drifted again, bringing him back to the happenings of the day before. "Well then you'd better hurry up and find a mate!"- His mother's words rang vividly throughout his mind. He remembered his father and mother telling him of what happened to those who did not find a mate by the age of forty, they were destined to a life alone. His mind brought him to all of his parents failed attempts at finding him a mate, and then to all of the threats his father made when he refused to mate with any of the girls they brought to him, he then recalled his mothers grief when he turned his face and left. *-"But they are from the royal court, they have noble blood. They are fine and beautiful girls!"-* She had cried to him as he left. ~And none of them had a brain to think for themselves, none of them the dignity to make their own decisions. They are worthless. All they are are empty bodies with nothing but vanity to spur their lives. ~ He would think in disgust. How could they have expected him to mate with those bimbos? They had nothing to offer him, nothing but looks, and looks fade.  
  
He thought then of how his parents must feel shamed that their son still had not mated at the age of thirty-four. ~Only six years left~ He thought wistfully. Only six years left. After a while his parents gave up on him, claiming he was a lost cause. Or so they told him. He still found himself confronted by a large number of girls as he wandered through the courtyards and hallways of the palace. He laughed inwardly as they tried to catch his attention by strutting around a room in which he sat, or when they would bend down to pick something they had "dropped". It was hard to try to ignore or get rid of them when they basically threw themselves at him. There were girls who understood that when he excused himself from the room that he was not interested, and then there more persistent ones. They would trail their fingers down his chest making him swallow while thinking frantically of a way to escape them. The most embarrassing of these encounters was a big scare to his mind.  
  
**- He had just walked into his room and was beginning to undress himself. As he pulled of his spandex he thought he heard something. He stopped and listened for a while. Dismissing it as the wind outside, he continued to undress. Now he was just standing in a pair of briefs. (Briefs in his briefs!) H heard a giggle from somewhere. He didn't even have time to look for the sound when some half naked girl jumped out of nowhere, landing on top of him. He lay on the floor in shock as she began taking off her underwear. "NO!" He shouted as he tried to push her off. He didn't have time to stop her as she pulled off her bra so he turned his head away. "What? Don't you like it?" She asked seductively. "Of course not! What the bloody hell are you doing hiding in my room half naked?!" He shouted, standing up, knocking her off him as he did. She began to cry. He turned and looked at her huddled figure, sobbing to herself, but he felt no sympathy for her, neither did he try to comfort her tears. "Where are the rest of your clothes?" He asked her angrily. She motioned to his bedside. Walking there he picked up her pink dress and hat and handed them to her. "Dress yourself." He said coldly. He turned as she pulled on her bra and dress. She stood up and he turned once more, noticing she had blond hair. ~Strange~ He had thought. "Leave." "But-" "LEAVE." He said firmly, pointing to the door. "I'm so sorry!" She said in a small voice, hat in her hands. "Fine. I'm sorry for screaming, but make it known, that I want nothing of this sort. Nothing." He said in almost a whisper. She left him with a glance from her teary blue eyes. He sat on his bed and rubbed his temples, trying to relieve his growing headache. -**  
  
He had went to his later on and told her about it. **- "I know who it was. Only a VERY few girls have blond hair, it must've been Marron. She's always wanted to be Queen, or at least 'Honorable Wife' of the king. She's power hungry and she thinks that her looks can get her anywhere." -** ~I acted just like dad. ~ He thought to himself. Just then a knock came to his door. He opened it to see the gray hair and kindly face of Maria. "Hello Prince." She said. "I thought we already discussed this!" he said exasperated. "You've taken care of me since I was born, while my parents were busy doing their royal duties. You can call me Trunks." She smiled a warm smile, one he had often seen as she set him to bed as a child while his parents were busy. "What ever you wish, my Prince." She laughed. She began to pull three carts in, each loaded with food, slapping his hand away as he tried to help her. "I don't know why you insist on helping me!" She went to leave the room. "Goodbye Trunks." She said. "Good bye and thank you nana." She turned and smiled at him.  
  
He pulled the trays in front of his huge bed. Sitting down next to Pan he held a piece of bacon under her nose. "Paaan..." He said in almost a whisper. She opened her mouth in her sleep and leaned toward the bacon. He pulled it slowly away from her, making her sit up to get it. ~Damn, she's still not waking up. ~ She leaned forward before he could pull it away from her bit. She got what she wanted but she also bit Trunks finger. His eyes started to water as he tried not scream in pain. Having accomplished her little goal she fell back on her pillow. "Paaan..." He whispered to her again. "What?" She said sleepily. He jumped up and pulled the curtains full back on both of his windows. The light streamed in. Pan saw red from under her eyelids. She sat up slowly, covering her eyes slightly as they adjusted to so much light. "Damn you Trunks! Why's you have to wake me up?" "Hey, you're the one who said she was hungry, not me." The thought of food got her attention, so she stood up and walked to the edge of his bed where the carts lay. ~Thank Dende for food! ~ She thought as a smile crossed her face. She sat down with her feet dangling from off the bed while she dug in.  
  
Trunks watched her eat from his windowsill. ~At this rate they'll be none left for me!~ He thought and jumped up to the food. She looked up and scooted over giving him room to sit. In a couple of minutes Bra woke up and sat beside Pan, but she didn't eat with either of their terrible manners. In no time at all they were full. Well, there was no more food at least. "What now?" Bra asked.  
  
"Hmmmmm. . . I know!" Pan screamed excited. "What?" Trunks asked her. "Go get dressed Trunks!" "Okay" He stood up looking confused. "What the fuck? Do you think I'm going to let you prance around in your boxers?" Pan asked him irritated. "Sheesh. . ." He said under his breath, walking to his bathroom. "Hey Bra, do you have any black dye?" "No, but I think mom might. Why?" "I have an idea! Could you go get it?" "Okay, I guess." She walked out of the room. Pan stood up and rang for a maid. "Good morning. How can I help you?" It was Maria. "Good morning Maria, I'm Pan." "Very nice to meet you. What would you like?" "Could you please bring me two swim suits, three sets of plain armor two for my size and one for Trunks', and three plain black cloaks?" Maria looked at her strangely. "As you wish Lady." "Pan, just Pan." "I will be right back, Pan." She left. So Pan sat on the bed and waited.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Fifteen Minutes Later~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Trunks walked out of the bathroom drying his hair and saw Pan and Bra lying on his bed in bathing suits and some pretty weird stuff. "What the...?" "No time!" Pan said jumping up from the bed and pushing him back into the bathroom. Bra followed with a black box. Pan got into the bathtub and pulled Trunks in after her. "What the fuck are you doing?" "Don't you trust me?" She said giving him puppy dog eyes. "I don't even know you!" He shouted as she turned on the water. "Oh well, that's just too bad for you." Bra came in the tub just as it was half full. Trunks was struggling to get out. "What are you trying to do? Drown me?" "Pan, how can we make sure he can't get out?" Bra asked. Pan stood and walked around Trunks and sat behind him. "Like this." She said as she wrapped her legs around his waist. "Whatever works!" Bra said cheerily.  
  
Bra opened the box and in it was a package of thick black liquid. Pan was having trouble wetting Trunks' hair because he kept trying to pull her hands away. Trunks looked over his should at her. "What are you doing?" He managed to turn full around in her grip, so he faced her. ~Perfect. ~ Pan thought. She dunked his head under the water and he came up completely wet. Bra came up behind him and signaled to Pan to hold his hands. Pan took both of his hands in to hers and made sure he couldn't get loose. Bra began to pour the black liquid into his hair and began to scrub. It turned out that it was like a shampoo and bubbles made their way down his neck. He eyed the dark bubbles carefully, wondering what the hell they were.  
  
Trunks dropped his head in resignation. Pan lifted his head up with one hand, keeping both of his in one of hers. "Come on, cheer up!" He again eyed the bubbles as they slid down his neck. "You're gonna have a lot of fun so quit being a baby." She said softly. He looked up at her with the saddest eyes he could muster. "Don't do that!" She said laughing. He intentionally made his bottom lip quiver just a bit. "Don't do this to me!" She shut her eyes. By now Bra was done and was just waiting 'til it was time to take it out, so she lay down in the warm water and closed her eyes.  
  
Pan opened one eye hesitantly and quickly shut it again. Trunks hung his head, closing his eyes. "Will anything make you happy?" She asked miserably. He shook his head. "I think I know something" She said in almost a whisper. He half opened his eyes. She leaned forward slightly, closed her eyes and pursed her lips moving toward his forehead. She was ten seconds away from kissing his forehead and then he looked up. Instead of making her target, she caught his lips. ~Damn~ She thought. He started to kiss her. ~Oh no, what am I going to do?!~ She thought. Just then he broke the kiss.  
  
"I guess you were right." He said with a smile. "Um, I think it's time to wash it out." She said dunking him back in the water. When he came back up, his hair was black. Leaning forward trying to breathe it fell into his face and he almost had a heart attack. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY BEAUTIFUL HAIR?!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Whew! Thank God that's all done! Would you call that a cliffhanger? Oh well, at least it's reassuring (with the last three reviews) That at least SOME people are reading this.  
  
Goten: No one loves us anymore!  
  
Des: Poor Goten, look what you've done to him!  
  
The little button down there is getting lonely, please review! 


	11. A Trip To Town

Lucky Me  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Z or GT. If I did, I'd be rich and wouldn't have to post this thing here. But this story is mine, and only mine. So leave me alone and read. Hehe(^_^)  
  
~. . .~ = Thoughts  
  
(. . .) = Me interrupting. (I'm so rude)  
  
**-. . . -** = Memory  
  
Yay! I finally updated! Is it just me, or am I having to say finally too much now? Oh well, on with the fic!  
  
Chapter 11 - Town  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Calm down Trunks" Bra said grabbing his tail. "Oh yeah, we haven't even done you tail yet!" Pan said, remembering. "But we don't have any brown dye." "Oh don't worry, I took care of that." Bra remarked with a smile. Trunks close his eyes as he tired not to shout with the pain of his sister yanking on his tail. ~Ouch~ After they were done Pan got out and got dressed, coming back in to throw them each plain armor and a cloak. Trunks was huddled in a corner of his bathroom teary eyed and cold. Pan almost laughed but decided to be nice.  
  
"Aren't you gonna dye your hair Bra?" "Nah, people know who I am and the price they'd pay if they ever did or said anything mean to me. An advantage to having an overprotective father."  
  
"Ok, well, come on you guys, hurry up, if we're going to go to town, me might as well make it a nice, long trip." Trunks looked up from his hopelessness and almost smiled. Bra stood up and walked out, with Pan close behind. While Bra went into her room Pan sat outside in the hall to wait. Ten minutes later both brother and sister walked out of their rooms. "So..?" Trunks said quietly. "So let's go!" Bra squealed, before turning to run. They ran all through the Palace with Bra in the lead and finally stopped right in front of the huge double doors leading out. Throwing open the door all the sunlight hurt their eyes. Bra again took her place at the lead of their small band of misfits. She talked to one of the guards and he looked back at Pan and Trunks, he had a grim and solemn face, hardened with age. He shook his head at Trunks. "Fine!" They heard Bra say rather loudly as she turned to another guard.  
  
"Hi Goten!" Bra whispered to a much younger guard. "Hi," He said a bit warily. "Could you let us out for just a second." "I'm sorry Bra but my orders were very specific, I can't let you pass through. It's for your safety." "Pwease?" She said giving him puppy dog eyes. "Fine, but only for today." "Thank you Goten!" She said hugging him. Trunks raised his eyebrows -which were no longer lavender- but said nothing. Pan walked out a bit more slowly than her friends, eyes on the guard. ~Why does he look so familiar?~ When they were out of the gates he asked. "What was that all about?" "Oh, that's Goten. I met him this morning." "When?" "When I was on my way to scream at you and Pan for making so much noise." "Oh." And so with their cloaks close about them, they slipped into the market place.  
  
"Hey sexy," Some one breathed into Pan's ear. Turning around quickly she was face with an ugly old guy. ~Eeeew!~ Pan turned back around quickly and ran to catch up with her friends, but he was close to follow. He grabbed her wrist to prevent he from leaving. She made a desperate grab for Bra's cloak to catch her attention just as he pulled her to him. Bra turned around to see her friend in the hands of some big, hairy man. Trunks turned around to see what had caught his sister's attention and just as he was about to pounce on the man his sister stopped him. "No" She said firmly. "Why not?" "She can take care of herself."  
  
"Let me go." Pan said through gritted teeth as she tried not to breathe in the smell of his breath. He just laughed and put a hand around her waist. "No one refuses me! Besides, I'm a head guard at the Palace, what are you, some street side whore?" "I said let me go" She said this in almost a growl. He let his hand slip down to her butt. Pan couldn't take anymore of this. She got one hand free and grabbed his balls. "Ugh" He grunted in pain. "You won't be guard for much longer." She said as she powered up and threw a ki blast at his crotch. A look of shock came over his face just before he was blown to ashes. Pan wiped her hands clean on her cloak and she went back to her friends. "I see what you were talking about Trunks. Oh well, he was easy enough to get rid of." "It'll be a bit hard to explain this to dad." Trunks said. "I'll just say he tried to touch me." Bra said with a smile. Trunks shrugged and forgot about it.  
  
They kept walking stopping occasionally to look at fruit or other goods. They made their way out of the market place and Bra led them to a saiyan equivalent of a mall and she pulled them into every other store. "Mom said that they have a lot of malls on Earth and she loved them, so she made daddy make her some." She told them. "You're dad sure seems to break easily to you and your mom." Pan said. "Well, he acts like he doesn't care but he knows that we'll just beg and plead until we get our way." She smiled. "Just like how mom forced him to change the currency to zeni." "What was it before that?" Pan asked, her curiosity spiked. "I dunno they changed it before I was born and I don't pay particular attention to my history lessons."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Three hours and Five Million, Three Thousand Zeni Later~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I can't believe you wasted five million zeni!" Trunks yelled. "You mean five million three thousand zeni." Pan corrected him. "Whatever!" "Hey I like to shop!" ~What a dumb defense.~ Trunks thought. Just then she stopped. "Oh my gosh!" Bra squealed, grabbing Pan and Trunks into a store with a bunch of dresses. "Oh no!" Pan and Trunks screamed and sweat dropped simultaneously. Bra pulled Pan into a rack of dresses. "Look!" She squeaked. "What?" "It's that dress I saw in the catalog!" Her eyes went wide. "Oh yeah! I knew that immediately. Especially since I CAN READ YOUR MIND!" Pan screamed, irritated, her words just dripping with sarcasm. Bra just ignored her and grabbed the dress, this time in black and forced Pan into a dressing room with it. (You remember, the lavender one she liked?) "You can't make me try it on!" Pan screamed through the door. "Well, you can't leave until you do!" "Oh fine!" Pan shouted back.  
  
Pan walked out five minutes later. "Um can you help me zip up the back?" "Of course!" The dress was made of a black shiny cloth, with a metallic look to it, but it felt as smooth as silk. It had no straps holding it up and the bodice sparkled with little jewels and fit just right to her curves, the way it was tailored, made it have a small trail in back of it, but the front was just short enough to see her feet. ~Man, if Trunks were here, he'd either fall over or jump her! ~ Bra thought with a smile. "It's perfect! Now hurry up and get out of it so I can get it for you." "You can't get this for me!" "Why not?" "It's so expensive!" "I already racked up 10 million zeni! So shut up and don't complain!" "Hey, I thought you only spent 5 million!" Pan said through the screen door. "What did you think, that I came here only for you? I have five mil worth of stuff in Trunks hands! Besides, I'm the princess, their honored that I even walk into their stores, I could get all this for free if I wanted to!"  
  
Pan walked out of the dressing room to see a huge bundle of bags and dresses, rising and falling slowly, like breathing. Moving some of the dresses aside she could see Trunks slouching on the floor, his against one of the dressing room doors. "Tired?" She asked him playfully. "Very tired." Pan's stomach started to rumble. "Hungry?" Trunks asked. "Very hungry." They both smiled.  
  
After Bra was done ringing up all the clothes, Pan was pleading to go eat. "Just one more store!" Bra said. "You sure?" "Positive. Besides, I have all these clothes, but no new shoes!" Trunks and Pan sweat dropped. Twenty minutes later Bra walked out of the store, Pan and Trunks crawling with the last energy they had behind her. In a package ready to be sent to the Palace, was thirty-two pairs of high heels, twenty-one strappy sandals, fourteen slippers, ten boots, one nice pair of simple strapped black heels for Pan -that Bra forced Pan to try on- and two pairs of comfy sneakers -one for Pan and one for Trunks of course.  
  
When Pan and Trunks realized that it was time for food they both pulled themselves up and grabbing Bra made a mad run for the food court. They chose an Italian restaurant (I know it's not Earth, but hey, it's my fanfic, so who cares? -sticks tongue out :-P) and ordered three of everything. Bra was about to protest, because unlike the other two she didn't have the same saiyan appetite, but their glares quieted her. ~They'll probably eat what I don't anyway~ The waiter walked away muttering something about hating his job. Ten minutes later they had food galore sitting on their table, Bra almost barfed when she saw the way they were eating. Instead she just politely ignored them and ate. When all the food had been eaten, it was almost closing time for the mall. (They'd been out ALL day)  
  
Walking down the streets, they saw the market stalls closing for the night. The Sun pulled out of it's ever-vigilant watch in the sky, Setain quickly at its heels. ~It's like one big game of tag~ Pan couldn't help but think. Just then her thoughts were interrupted as Trunks seemed to pull back suddenly. She and Bra turned to see what happened.  
  
Trunks was in a chokehold of a burly man, twice his size and nearly surrounded by other men. The guy didn't look happy as he whispered something into Trunks ears. Pan strained to listen, but she could not hear over the ragged breathing of the men and the bustle of the closing shops, but she need not wonder more as he said it out loud. "This, is the mangy scum that popped out of the kings human wife," They all nodded in understanding. "This is the piece of shit who is heir to our throne and will rule over us!" He shook Trunks in his anger. "We can not let some low class half breed give us orders!" They all shouted agreements. "There is only one thing to get yourself out of a painful, slow death," He said in a low voice. They all leaned in to listen. "If tomorrow, you renounce your thrown before the city" They were silent awaiting his answer. "Never!" Trunks said, weak with lack of air.  
  
Wisps of whispered conversations drifted to Pans ears. ". . .Thanks to Fen for helping get rid of 'em. . ." ". . .Yeah, thanks to Fen. . ." ". . . I've heard he's a weakling, almost died in birth" ". . . he should have died" ". . . his hair's an odd color I've heard, an' his tail too" "I heard 'e does nothing but sleeps all day, an' takes ten mistresses a day" "Yea', heard a strange girl with yellow hair came runnin' outta da' Palace sayin' the fuck raped her" By now Pan's blood was boiling, she wouldn't be able to control her saiyan instincts for much longer. She looked over at Bra, who was visibly shaken.  
  
"Bra," she whispered, "What are we going to do?" Bra didn't have time to answer as they saw a strong, sleek knife being thrown to Fen, who he caught it with out much thought. Bra gulped, but answered in a timid voice. "I don't know, Trunks could probably take them all on and win but they have weapons, too many weapons." "We could take them on though, can't we?" "Mom never let daddy teach me how to fight." She said with a meek smile. "Do you think I'll have to kill them, or should I bet them senseless, it has to be quiet though," "Beat them senseless, I want them to feel the pain, and learn from it" "If their brains'll let 'em" Pan said more to herself than to anyone else as she left.  
  
Pan made her way to the closest man and pulled him down into the crowd, covering his mouth. She dragged him away and began their fight. After only seconds and a couple kicks to the head he lay on the floor unconscious. The second man was a bit harder, as he tried to bite her hand, but she had him down fairly quickly too. The crowd was getting riled up and she realized that she needed to work a bit faster. One by one people in the crowd began to disappear, she had started behind Fen so he would not notice. No one heard their muffled protests, and no one heard her curse when they bit her. After no time at all there were only about five people left, they were all confused as to where everyone had went, thinking that no one would want to miss the killing of the usurper prince.  
  
They were all surprised when Fen fell over in pain, dropping the young prince. Trunks lay sprawled across the floor, trying to regain his breath. He pulled himself together and looked around to see who it was who had helped him. But all he saw was five shocked followers, an almost knocked out leader, and Bra and Pan standing side by side. He stood and took care of the last six immediately, making sure to make the time until the Fen's blackout especially painful. When he was done he cleaned his hands off on his robe and said to the almost unconscious leader, "Just to clear a couple things up; I was probably more healthy then you were at birth. My hair is purple, as is my tail, but I like it. My mother is a strong women, a human woman, but stronger than any you might find wandering the streets here. What do you think I do all day, sleep around? I train, I train to prove ignorant people like you wrong. And that filthy girl of the yellow hair tried to force me to mate with her, I have NEVER and WILL NEVER disrespect a woman. Remember this. All those little rumors are wrong, learn to respect those of higher class than yourself." With that he kicked Fen, finally knocking him out and walked to join his sister and friend.  
  
"Quite an interesting day we've had, ne?" Pan asked. "Very, let's hope we have many more of the like." Bra said smiling. "But next time we go out of the palace, can we make it to the mountains or something? And no more dying my hair!" Trunks shouted. They laughed as they found their way through the gates. "Oh, and thanks for the help Pan," he said as they waved Goten good night. ~He looks so familiar~ "What help?" Pan said innocently, thinking halfway of the guard who waved at them. He looked at her smile and smiled himself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Pardon me for being so incredibly lazy. It's summer, whaddya expect? I've been sleeping 'til like two in the afternoon, it's unhealthy, but hell does it feel great to sleep so much. Any ways, I did it, didn't I? I think it's pretty good, but anyway, I'm gonna TRY to update a bit more often. You guys are gonna be seeing more of Goten and some other guys might just pop up too, I'm still thinking about it. Questions? Comments? Critism? Ideas? I'm open to everything, review or e-mail me and I'll get back to ya.  
  
Goten: Yay! I get to be part of the fic!  
  
Desi: He's so cute! - Gives Goten a squishy hug and a bar of chocolate.  
  
Goten: Yay chocolate!  
  
Desi: Cya later people! Hey, Goten, gimme a piece.  
  
Goten: No, you gave it to me!  
  
Desi: Please?  
  
Goten: Fine.  
  
Desi: Yay! Hey! What are you still doin' here? Go and review! 


	12. ARG! ARG! ARG! ARG! AND ARG SOME MORE!

Arg! Since there is no way to delete chapters, it uploaded the new chapter twice! They really should make a way to delete chapters, I don't know why they don't have one already. I don't know what to do, should I just upload the new chapter onto this chapter when I'm done with it, or should I just make the new one chapter 13? Arg, this is frustrating! If you guys have any clue what I should do, please tell me.  
  
Thanks  
  
-Des 


	13. An Angry Mother

Lucky Me  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Z or GT. If I did, I'd be rich and wouldn't have to post this thing here. But this story is mine, and only mine. So leave me alone and read. Hehe(^_^)  
  
~. . .~ = Thoughts  
  
(. . .) = Me interrupting. (I'm so rude)  
  
**-. . . -** = Memory  
  
Wow has it actually been a month since I last updates? Oh my God, Imma have a heart attack Yay! I finally updated! Is it just me, or am I having to say finally too much now? Oh well, on with the fic!  
  
This is technically Chapter 12, but according to Fanfiction.net Chappie 13  
  
Chapter 13 - An Angry Mother  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Just seconds after quietly slipping in through the heavy Palace doors, a high pitched scream rang from down the long corridor. "Don't look now Pan," Bra whispered quietly "Huh?" Pan was surprised with just how low her voice was, and just how fast her heart was beating. "My mom" Bra said, praying they would escape her wrath.  
  
With no less than saiyan speed, Bulma quickly closed the gap between herself, her two children and their friend. Angry, lake blue eyes glared down at them. "Where" Bulma let out in a dangerously calm voice, "Where you?" The end of her sentence was high with restraint. She looked at Bra. She opened her mouth but said nothing. She looked to Trunks, her face was flushed with renewed anger. "Your hair..." Her eyes went wide "What did you do?!" Here she could not contain the fury within her voice. She grabbed at his face and turned it from side to side. "What?!" She said, yelling full force "Did you do?!"  
  
She grabbed him by the hair, and before he could protest, she had dragged him half way to the bathing areas. "Mom, mom, it's wasn't my idea! I swear!" He tried to convince her, but his pleas fell on deaf ears. Pan and Bra found that the only thing they could do was follow her quietly.  
  
Trunks had to bite his lip as his mother tugged on his hair, dragging him through the halls, he barely felt it when his teeth finally broke through his skin from all the pressure on his head. As he the familiar taste of blood met his tongue, he began to wonder what she was going to do. He was too busy thinking and trying to ignore the pain, when he was suddenly hit with a blast of cold water.  
  
"KUSO!" His mother ignored his scream, instead, she began to pour shampoo through his hair. She had forced him to sit in the shower stall and scrubbed vigorously at his hair. The water pooled around him in a dark muddy puddle before streaming down in to the darkness of the drain.  
  
Bulma heard nothing as she scrubbed forcefully at her son's hair. Not his screams of protest, claiming his innocence, nor did she hear her daughter desperately trying to calm her down. After what seemed like an eternity (actually just fifteen minutes) the water that pooled around him was no longer murky or dark, just crystal clear. The hair that fell before his lowered eyes was not black, but now the lavender it had been. The tail that lay limply beside him was the same.  
  
Bulma stood, turning off the water. She looked to the two girls slumped in the doorway as she wrung the water from her dress. "What in the world was going through your mind Bra?" Bra averted her eyes. "Excuse me, Mrs. Briefs, it was neither of their faults." Pan said gathering up all her dignity. "Pardon me?" The blue haired woman asked. "Neither of your children should be held responsible for the occurrences of the day, it's not their fault." She hesitated. "It's mine." She said, her features set gravely.  
  
"I admire you and your courage, you are one of the few who would not lie." "I was raised to be honest." "Not all children listen to the teachings of their parents," She looked at her own two children. "You would be surprised." "Hmm" ~Smart girl, Trunk's has chosen well~ "What am I to do with you three?" Bra looked up at her mother's eyes pleadingly. "You will NOT get out of this one! Do you think that those eyes of yours will spare you?! NO!" Bra's eyes dropped once again. "You've managed to skip enough history lessons, you wiggled your way out of fighting altogether," here Pan looked at her incredulously, "You have to be kidding me to think that you can get out of this one." She looked to her son, who had some what regained his composure. "You, what happened to you? You never went on stupid, senseless 'adventures', you should know better!"  
  
Trunks looked up at her, eyes filled with bewilderment. "What happened to me?! What happened to ME?!" He stood, Bra and Pan remained seated in the doorway, staring at him for his outburst. "What happened to me is that I am finally taking advantage of my youth! That's what's happened to me! I'm doing the things I was never ALLOWED to do as a child! How did you expect me to be when all you ever let me know were these Palace walls, this sheltered life?! How was I expected to be, when the only places I could go was wandering around the Palace halls?! Even that was forbidden to me! You expected me to find a mate by now, how was I to do so, when I was always locked in my room?" His eyes were wide with pointed fury. "You!" He said, pointing his finger menacingly at his mother, "You don't even KNOW me! Your own son! Your first child! You didn't raise me! You left nana to take care of me! The only times I ever saw you were at meal times! You can't even speak of this!" Bulma was outraged ~How dare he?!~ "Do you know how I was treated when I walked out there?! They tried to kill me! Do you know why?!" She shook her head. "Because I was never allowed to take my role in the Royal House! Never! Not even my people know me! They think I am some weak half breed! YOU cannot even speak of injustice!" He looked at her before sliding once more to the tiled floors.  
  
Bulma was left speechless. ~I never knew he felt this way, but in a way, he's right~ The fleeting thought passed through her head. ~No, I was a good mother, and a good Queen. I was there, I tucked him in at night, he doesn't remember, he was always...~ Her thoughts paused. ~Asleep by then. But I tried my best!~ She looked at her son's huddled form and said in the coldest tone she could muster "I'll decide what to do with you later" With that, she took her leave. Bra looked at her brother, and decided he needed to be alone, she stood up silently. "I'll see you at dinner" Her voiced was hushed, barely above a whisper as she left.  
  
Pan looked at her retreating figure in the stark white halls. She stood and walked to her new friend, laying an arm around his huddled figure. He lay into her arms, silent tears leaving burning trails down his face. She took him into her arms like a mother with her child, rocking him back and forth, absently stroking his hair. "Sshhh," She said in a low, but caring voice "No need to cry, no need to worry" She stood, and with all her strength managed to carry his bulky form. She silently carried him through the halls, the only sound made was the soft cooing sounds a mother might to do her child. She couldn't believe that she was actually being so gentle with anyone, she was treating him like glass, as if with one harsh movement he would break in her arms.  
  
After a tedious walk, she made it to his room. She had to balance him in one arm, while pressing the code to open the door with another. She walked to his bed and lay him down, walking back and through the doors, going to her own room to change from her wet clothes. She rang for a maid and explained a simply design for clothing, tailored to her size and to Trunks' too. In no time at all the efficient maid returned, with two sets of clothing. Pan looked down at the warm material of the sweat pants and she thought with a pang to her heart of home. She pulled on the tank top and sweats solemnly, taking the second pair to Trunks, who lay asleep on his bed.  
  
Walking into his green room, she closed the door. Looking down at her friend she was faced with a problem. ~Uh oh, how am I going to get him changed!~ She thought about it and no answer came. "Oh well, to hell with it." She said lightly. She unbuckled his armor and pulled it slowly over head, tossing it to one side. She tried her best to ignore how the suit clung to muscled chest and she peeled the first part off painfully slowly. She had to divert her mind from the body beneath her. ~Damn Pan! What the fuck is wrong with you?!~ She mentally slapped herself. When his top was laying on the floor somewhere, she took a deep breath and made a silent prayer that he was wearing something underneath his pants. She pulled his legs together and looked away as her tiny hands pulled his pants off as quickly as possible.  
  
~Please, oh please, oh please, oh please be wearing boxers~ She prayed to Dende as she cracked one eye open to look. ~Whew!~ Dende must have been with her, because he was wearing boxers underneath. (How the hell you are gonna wear boxers under skin-tight clothing, I have no idea, but I don't care!) As her mind wandered from his wearing boxers, so did her eyes. ~Man, he has one hell of a body~ She thought to herself, looking from his muscular arms, to chest, to ::cough cough:: to his legs. (Hmm, yeah, I didn't say anything!) ~Where the bloody hell did that thought come from?!~ She quickly shoved the thought to the back of her mind and pulled on his pants as fast as possible. She unfolded the tank and pulled it down over his head too. "I can't believe he slept through this whole thing!" Pan said, exasperated. "Was he even asleep when I was walking down the halls?" She asked no one in particular.  
  
"Oh well," She finally said before noticing how he was curled up from the cold. ~Awww, he looks so adorable~ Pan was on the verge of smacking herself from all these weird thoughts. ~Must be from all the excitement of today~ She pulled the sheets back, climbed in and lay next to her lavender haired friend, pulling the sheets of them both. After no time at all she fell asleep too.  
  
In his sleep Trunks turned over and put his arms around her, and she just snuggled into his warmth.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Oh no! What will Bulma do? What's going on with Trunks and Pan? Where is Bra? Will they miss dinner? Find out on the next chapter of Lucky Me! Could you tell I'm bored? Because I am. I have an excuse why I haven't updated in so long, not a good excuse but one that'll make sure that I don't take so darn long to update again, here it is: I kinda, um... lost the password to my account, but hey! That's all over now, right? Right. Did I say I was bored, because I am. ;)  
  
Goten: I wasn't in this one! And hey! What the heck is Trunks doing with his arms around my neice?!  
  
Desi: Um, um, um. That's all we have for today folks! See ya later!  
  
Goten: Well?!  
  
Desi: Hury up and review people! Luv you all!!!!!!!! (^_^) hehe 


	14. Wrath of Bulma

Lucky Me  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Z or GT. If I did, I'd be rich and wouldn't have to post this thing here. But this story is mine, and only mine. So leave me alone and read. Hehe(^_^)  
  
~. . .~ = Thoughts  
  
(. . .) = Me interrupting. (I'm so rude)  
  
**-. . . -** = Memory  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
MY EXCUSE FOR NOT UPDATING IN SUCH AN INCREDIBLY LONG TIME  
  
Oh my dear God, this freakin chapter has been sitting on my computer for the longest time in the whole world. Sorry for not putting up any notice, but I just moved to Kendall (from my grandma's house where I have been living at for about three years and where the cable got cut off maybe three months before I moved out because my gamer uncle moved out and took his dsl account too), like two months ago and we haven't had ANY mode of internet because some idiot knocked over our cable box and the cable dudes were too freaken lazy to get off their butts and fix it for us. They told us I don't know how many times that they had fixed it, but every time they hadn't. Being too impatient to wait to get cable we got satellite, that was a good thing. And finally, after I don't know how long, they got around to it and then my family had another problem. So now we had to find a dsl provider because we all absolutely hate AOL (no offense AOL users, I hate the crap with a passion, but hey, whatever floats your boat, ne?) and we found a couple. But just our luck, none of them could hook up DSL in the neighborhood. Apparently, since it's a brand new community, all of our wires are brand new and incompatible with the oldstuff they all use. In spite of all this, we were able to find ONE company that was updated enough to be compatible with our fiberoptic cables (or whatever, I'm just 13, that's just what they told me). Another thing tho, only one computer could be hooked up, so I hafta do all this from my dad's comp, so I might not be able to upload when I want to or when I say I will. So please bare with me here and stick with it until we get a wireless network in the house. (Dad's say probably next pay check and that would be next week, if not then, then it'd probably be three weeks, let's hope not) And people, believe me, this WHOLE entire time I was thinking about just how was I going to update. I have a crapload of chapters waiting to be out, but what I'm going to do is upload them every day, or every other day, or as soon as I can get everyone off this comp.  
  
Whew, long explanation, huh? Sorry for it, I just wanted to give my reason so you guys won't think that I jut got lazy. Alrighty, well on with the fic!  
  
Chapter 14 - The Wrath of Bulma  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Beep! Beep! One, twice, three times the buzzer rang. Bulma was starting to get impatient. Her foot tapped with bottled irritation as she pushed the button forcefully. ~Why isn't he answering?!~ She mentally cursed her son. ~He never sleeps this deeply!~ Seeing just how futile her attempts to make him answer were, she decided to buzz in with the intercom. "Trunks! Wake up! You are NOT going to get out of todays work! Not after you foolish games yesterday!" His mothers voice boomed out over the intercom. In his sleep, Trunks shifted a bit, but nothing more. Bulma turned the volume up as much as she could and screamed her disapproval once again. Nothing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~Ten minutes of screaming and a very hoarse throat later~*~*~*~*~  
  
"CHANGED?! WHAT?!" Bulma, tired of waiting for her insubordinate son to wake, had typed in the password to open the door. It had been changed. ~How DARE he?!~ "I am NOT queen AND top engineer of this Dende forsaken planet for nothing!" Bulma screamed as a small computer pad materialized from somewhere in her robes.  
  
She fumbled with the wires protruding from the little pad's side to awkwardly attach the wires to the keypad by the door. "There is no way in hell MY own son is going to ignore his mother. No way in hell!" She murmured to herself as she pounded the small buttons of the computer pad in her hands.  
  
Hacking had never been her strong point, but of course, she was still one of the best on the planet. She typed in codes and numbers and so many things, until finally she cracked the code. "Ha! The little brat thinks he could outsmart his own mother!" She muttered as the door flew open an incredulous speed. She swept into the room with like a swish of blue lightning.  
  
She was met by a sight that shocker her. Her son, and that, that, that GIRL were in bed. With EACHOTHER! "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!" You'd be surprised at just how much of a big sound could come out of the petite blue haired female.  
  
Trunks and Pan jumped from the bed with a start. "FIRST YOU MISS DINNER, AND NOW YOU'RE SLEEPING AROUND WITH.WITH...THIS GIRL!!!! WITH NO INTENTION OF MATING FOR LIFE EITHER!!!!!" Trunks and Pan looked at each other, held a small glance, and burst out laughing. "Why?! Are you laughing at me?!" By now Trunks and Pan were on the floor laughing hysterically.  
  
"You..." Trunks tried, gasping for air. "You...think that we...that we SLEPT together?!" Trunks was red at this point. Pan was on the floor trying to breath, all the while holding her ribs from the pain of so much laughter. "YES!" This was incredulous, how could they be laughing at her, HER, queen of Vegeta-sei?  
  
"That's it!" Bulma's voice was already hoarse from all her frantic screaming. The two who lay on the floor sat up with a start. "That's it, I'm calling your father!" Bulma managed to make out, her face flushed and her arms tired of so much waving. She looked down at her son's terrified face, satisfied with his reaction, she swept out of the room.  
  
"What was that about?" Pan asked, looking to her friend who sat cross- legged on the floor. His face was pale, his eyes were dead. He could utter only two words. "On no"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Short as hell bloody chapter right? I had time to write a longer one right? Well don't worry. Tomorrow I'll have the second one out. I needed this retardo chappie as suspense. By the way, I hope you all had/are having a wonderful holiday(s) and a great New Year.  
  
Goten: That was cheap of you.  
  
Desi: You wanna question me? ::Shakes fist threateningly::  
  
Goten: Uh oh  
  
Desi: Yeah and if you keep it up, you'll be worse off than Trunks!  
  
Runs a million miles away.  
  
Desi: What the heck are you still here for?! Go review and wait for tomorrow! 


	15. JUST my dad!

Lucky Me  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Z or GT. If I did, I'd be rich and wouldn't have to post this thing here. But this story is mine, and only mine. So leave me alone and read. Hehe(^_^)  
  
~. . .~ = Thoughts  
  
(. . .) = Me interrupting. (I'm so rude)  
  
**-. . . -** = Memory  
  
There, I caved, I let it out today! Be warned, it's not the best one ever, no T/P in it to be honest, but the next will be full of it, I promise! (^_^)  
  
Chapter 15 - JUST my dad?!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Pan looked at her friends pale face and wide, still, blue eyes. "What's that supposed to mean? Why are you so...scared? It's just you're dad" "JUST my dad?" He looked at her with a face so blank as to seem comical. "JUST my dad?" He pulled him empty eyes from the empty recess of space to look at her, grabbing her shoulders and shaking them feebly. "No, you have NO idea what you're talking about!" Pan looked at him quizzically. "Oh you'll see, you'll see..." Pan bit her lower lip in wonder, she hadn't known him long, but she knew him well enough to know that this must be serious.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What do you want woman?" Her husbands irritated voice rang clearly through the speakers as his stoic features didn't fool her, she could see the worry that flashed briefly through his guarded eyes, watching her through the screen that hung on the wall of her room. "You're son," "What did the brat do now?" She ignored the interruption "Went and, and..." His brows pulled together even more, but he kept his mouth shut as he listened, he knew what the consequence was if he annoyed her too much - a week on the couch. "He might have tainted the bloodline" "WHAT?!" Her eyes were sullen. The screen went blank. She knew what happened, he was on his way.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Double doors burst open in angry haste. The wind from such a movement was enough to knock any man down, but not him. Not in his fury, not in THIS rage. "WHERE IS HE?!" His voice echoed through the halls, his impatience oozed from his every word. His narrow eyes were bloodshot. Servants scrambled all around him, trying to help, only getting in the way.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Down the hall strode a petite figure with blue hair. She made her way to him through bumbling servants and brooding guards in record time. Her face was gravely set for her husbands anger. His eyes softened just a bit at the sight of his wife. He had always loved her in his own way, and nothing, not even times like THIS would make him forget it. "Where is the brat?" Her gaze was suddenly downcast, she suddenly found something very interesting in the floor. "Where is he?" His voice was firm. Now she regretted bringing this upon her son. "In his quarters." All she could do now was respond.  
  
He blew past her in a mighty gust of wind. ~Please go easy on him, I did this in anger, I don't even know if my assumptions were right~ She pleaded him mentally ~What's to know woman?!~ his thoughts were harsh and hurtful. She sat and slumped in the hallway. ~Oh Dende be with him~ This thought was guarded, she didn't need to fuel her husbands rage. She prayed to all the heavens she ever knew that her son would be fine, she regretted not finding out what happened before hand first. ~I was just angry, yes that's it, I was angry~ She thought to herself, consoling herself and her fears.  
  
~*~*~Several Hallways, Several Flights of Stairs and a Couple of Seconds later~*~*~  
  
Vegeta stood, chest heaving in the sizzling cracked metal scraps that had once, not five minutes before, been a door. Pan turned to Trunks and was shocked to see the terror on his face. His face was blanched to the point of almost being blue, his lips would have been trembling but his teeth were clamped down so hard a crimson drop of blood trickled from the down-turned side of his mouth. His eyes were wide and blank. As if he felt her gaze, he straightened himself, rubbed the drop away with his sleeve, set his chin high, the color returning to his face rapidly. She almost smiled in spite of herself.  
  
Feeling the power of Vegeta's glare on her at last, she looked up at his angry red face and had to fight back a laugh when she saw just how small her critic was. Stifling it quickly, she straightened her back and set her chin gravely. "This is the girl I presume?" His voice was shaky and low, but his anger poured through his words none the less. Trunks looked to Pan and then back to his fathers impatient eyes. He nodded. "Yes, she is." His voice was calm, steady and unwavering. ~What is he doing?! Is he crazy?! He's lying on PURPOSE?!~ Her mind screamed. Vegeta turned his glower back at her. "I hope you had your fun brat, it's the last time you'll see this one," He spoke to him, but his grimace was clearly directed at her. "Fa-" Trunks began. "Excuse me?" Pen interrupted. "You really think that I am that easily expendable? Or that I would so readily except a decision such as that?" Her voice was raising and so was she, to the point where she was on her feet and staring down. "Are your saiyan women really that petty and weak that they don't even TRY to fight back? Well, sorry to tell you, you may be accustomed to a submissive woman, but I refuse to let you just walk all over me!"  
  
"Are you aware with whom you speak?!" She merely smirked in response. Trunks, sat back and silently observed and assessed the situation. ~ My god, she looks one hell of a lot like dad...creepy~ "You sure have a lot of confidence for someone as small and weak as yourself, don't you?" He studied her carefully. "Is that some kind of a challenge?" One eyebrow arched in question. "If you really take me to be so weak, I'll just have to prove you wrong. In any way you choose, I'll prove my worth." "Your pride is admirable, but is it with substance?" In answer, Pan sent him flying into the wall with a punch to the gut.  
  
Vegeta pulled himself out of the crumbling wreckage of wall, coughing because of the clouds of dust that surrounded him. "Pan, you gotta get outta here!" Trunks whispered urgently. Casting him a glance over her shoulder she answered him simply. "I wouldn't dream of giving him that satisfaction." "A nice shot girl, I must admit, but I wasn't prepared that time." "You must never be off your guard, King Veggie-head," She laughed as she easily blocked a flurry of punches and kicks.Trunks held back a snicker at his father's reaction to her taunting. ~Veggie-head?! VEGGIE-HEAD?!~ Now Vegeta was angry. ~That stance! Where do I know it?! Who is this girl?!~ "No more games woman!" He screamed as he threw a side kick to her head. She was just able to duck. So close was he to hitting her that she could feel the cold air of the blow on her cheek, could hear his foot as it whistled on by above her head.  
  
~Whew! Was that close!~ She mentally laughed at her own foolish, head strong pride. ~Oh shit! I'd beat the fuck out of him if he landed that goddamn kick! That would have knocked her clear out!~ Trunks was worried for the girl he had just come to know, but would very much like to know more. Yet he could do nothing to help, all there was to do was to sit back and watch.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
OK, good? bad? awful, wretched, horrible, what? Well, review and tell me, and if there are probs, I'm willing to edit 'em out, it's kinda been a while since I put one of these out, so help me out here and review. A little R&R goes a long way. Well thanx people.  
  
Goten: Yeah, thanx!  
  
Des: Wow, he finally learns!  
  
-Claps and give Goten a hug_ 


	16. Respect Veggiehead!

Lucky Me  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Z or GT. If I did, I'd be rich and wouldn't have to post this thing here. But this story is mine, and only mine. So leave me alone and read. Hehe(^_^)  
  
~. . .~ = Thoughts  
  
(. . .) = Me interrupting. (I'm so rude)  
  
**-. . . -** = Memory  
  
Um, excuse? Me? Um, read bottom. I have missed this story a lot but I lost my drive and inspiration for a long time. Well I'm back after a long story and bad time, and well, I'm bouncy! Now on with the fic!  
  
Chapter 15 - Respect Veggiehead!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After that too-close-for-comfort kick, Pan was a little more careful and a lot more alert. This wasn't just her little game to mock "Almighty King Veggie-head" -as she had so dearly named him- anymore, this was to prove her worth to the short, arrogant little man. HE was the one who barged in the room for no good reason, HE was the one who threatened to kill her, HE was the one who thought she was weak, so it only made sense that HE should be the one to pay for it. ~This is the same fucking thing that happened when I met Trunks! Man, does some kind of freaky superiority complex run in this freakin' family? What's up with that?~ She gritted her teeth against a blow she knew she could not avoid or block well. All the air was forced from the pit of her stomach as he so kindly dealt a punch to her gut.  
  
This was getting to be too much for her, she was hungry, she had no armor on, and this cocky little man's attitude was starting to piss her off. She couldn't meet him punch for punch or kick for kick in this condition, she just couldn't keep her defenses up. She was just mildly upset at first, but now, now he was making her miss breakfast -which her stomach had no shame in reminding her- and on top of that, he was underestimating her. Now all she needed was for him to call her--- "Short, obnoxious little girl! Just give up! Can't you see? There's no point!" Her eyes shot open wide. "Excuse me? Come again?" "You heard me, you're nothing more than a tiny little runt who's grown a little too independent for my liking" THAT was the final straw. ~NO ONE calls ME short and lives! NO ONE!!~  
  
The color rose rapidly in her cheeks as her anger made her heart pump with voracious speed. Her hunger forgotten, she lunged at her opponent. He was mildly taken aback by her sudden outburst and stumbled half a step in surprise, but he took up his former position and leveled out the strengths until both sides were even, and he was quickly dominating. This, however, did not daunt her for a second, and she speedily thought up a plan. She moved back away from him just a couple of paces, enough so as to be out of range from any of his kicks or punches.  
  
~Finally the brat grows a brain and decides to retreat.~ "Finally giving up, ne?" He asked her, still in his stance. She looked at him and suddenly smiled, a malice filled, victorious smile and shook her head. Dropping down lower, she put forth both her hands, wrist to wrist, fingers slightly curled as if around a large ball. "KAA...ME..." Her smile was toothy and menacing, it was as if she had grown fangs. "HA..." Oh she was ready for this, this would end it for sure, the energy ball steadily growing in her hands was insurance enough. "ME..." She inhaled and closed her eyes as her hair flamed golden. "HAAAAAAA!!!!!" "Oh fuck" Was all Vegeta could muster before being enveloped in a mass of light and energy. "Holy shit!" Trunks screamed as he felt the searing heat from the blast fast encroaching. The energy blast spread rapidly, starting as a beam that spread from her hands to swallow Vegeta's stunned figure, and covering more and more as it grew, until it enveloped everything.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Curls of smoke twisted and curled around heaps of melted, dented metal and caressed the bruised flesh of the three who lay among the debris. Trunks sat up with painful twinge, hand to his head, trying to physically suppress a colossal headache. "What the..." He groaned as he looked around, evaluating his surroundings. "this can't be my room..." He whispered to no one in particular as he saw the ruins in which he lay. Hearing a groan, he looked over to his father, in his cracked armor, disheveled hair and stunned expression. He had never seen his father look so surprised, he was normally ready for anything. ~He wasn't ready for that ki attack, that's for sure~ He thought to himself.  
  
"How the heck did that brat do this?" Vegeta was absolutely bewildered. "I've been hit with that attack before, it's never been to that magnitude! Who is she brat?!" Trunks was surprised with just how fiercely he was questioned. "I demand to know! Where is she from?! Who are her parents?!" Trunks could tell this wasn't just his father's normal, angry, irritated impatience, he REALLY wanted to know.  
  
"Her name is Pan, she was taken from Earth by your scouts to be used as a servant. As for her parents, I have no idea." This was all he could muster, the truth, the only thing he knew about his mysterious friend. "Nothing more?! You don't know anything more?! And yet you SLEPT with her?!" "I did NOT sleep with her!" Trunks was furious, his father had some nerve to go and be so intrusive, and have no respect for anyone but himself. "Augh...mmmpf" Came a groggy, muffled voice.  
  
~Thank god, she's ok.~ He thought with relief as he walked over to her and picked her up in his arms (which musta hurt like hell, but he couldn't just leave her there, ya know?) "How dare you-" Vegeta started "Just shut up dad" Trunks said as he turned his back and walked out the ruins of his room.  
  
Never had Vegeta been so abashed, so disrespected, so lacking dignity, or so damaged of pride.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~Damn it, now I have to find a new room until they can fix mine. ~ Trunks thought in frustration as he walked down the hall, looking for a room to set down the bundle in his arms. ~ Bra's room maybe? Nah, she'll just fuss, so would mom. Wait a minute, this is all mom's fault anyway. Go figure... Well, I guess I'll just have to take her to her own room and see what to do from there. Arg, I can't believe this!~ He was so frustrated that upon pushing the button to open her door, he broke the keypad. ~Damnit!~  
  
But all his anger dissolved as he looked down at the angel in his arms. It was amazing how anyone who was so beaten and bruised, who's clothes were tattered and who's hair was disheveled could look so beautiful. Her shirt was burned sleeveless, showing her pale arms and defined waist. Her pants had fared a little better, stopping right above her knees. He lay her gently on the bed but didn't bother tucking her in because he knew she'd have to get changed. Walking over to the keypad by the door, he couldn't help but look back, he couldn't help but worry, as if when he looked she would be gone. Lucky for him, considering the condition she was in, she wouldn't be going anywhere soon, much less disappear silently.  
  
Not long after he had absently called for a maid, one arrived at the open door. "Good afternoon sir," She said quietly. "Hmm?" He asked, a bit dazed, a lopsided smile across his face as he stood slanted across the door way, arms crossed as he stared at the girl struggling feebly to wake up and move from her place on her bed. He reluctantly pulled his gaze away from her in order to acknowledge the maid. "Oh, yes, hello Adelaide," She bowed slightly. "Now none of that, you've worked here long enough to realize the only need for formality is around my father," She attempted to smile, but she felt out of place doing anything but serving. "Is there anything you need sir?" He inattentively waved in the direction of his *former* room. "Could you please call someone about my room" She smiled slightly before she was able to quell the desire to. "Already done sir, anything else? Sir? Sir?" Again his attention was off with the girl among those silken sheets. "Oh yes, very sorry, could you also bring me some clothes, in white and please tell the cooks to make an extra large breakfast," He said, still not looking at her. "Sir, don't you mean lunch, it's half past one." His head shot around to face her. "Yes, yes, lunch it is." "That all sir?" "Yes, yes, you can go, thank you"  
  
~Crap, how the hell is it one freaken thirty in the afternoon?! How long was everyone unconscious? Dad must have walked in at some time around 8, Shimatta!~ A groan from somewhere inside the room pulled his thoughts away from time. He made his way to the bed and sat down cross legged in front of Pan just as she as forcefully trying to open her eyes. "Mmmpf! Augh..." She mumbled to herself as she tried to raise an arm to shield herself from the blinding light that filled the room. "What the...?" He could barely make out what she had said as it had been muffled by the sheets.  
  
He got up with as little movement as possible and called again for a maid. "Yes ouji-sama, how may I help you?" He didn't know this girl, she was new, but oh well. "Umm, yes, can you please bring me two glasses of water and some senzu beans?" "Very sorry, ouji-sama, but the palace has recently run out." ~Damn formalities, damn senzu beans, I'll deal with it later~ "Well in that case, bring some pain relievers," As if on cue Pan groaned loudly. "STRONG pain relievers," He laughed whole-heartedly as he bade the servant a good bye. Not two seconds later the same girl arrived with a silver platter, on it were two glasses of water and two small white pills.  
  
Walking back to the bed, he held back a laugh ah he witnessed Pan's futile fight against the sheets as she made an attempt to sit up. With long strides he covered the distance quickly and sat beside her with tray in hand. "Morning sunshine," He said to her ruffled self. She merely glared in response. "Take these," He said taking her hand and placing the two tiny pills in her hand. He didn't even have time to offer her water as she gulped them down a dry throat, only to sputter and nearly choke them up. "Might be a bit late, but, here" He said as he gave her the glass of a water. He was surprised to see her laugh, hitting herself in the head for her stupidity. As she gulped down the proffered glass, she clutched at her head and tousled hair and felt the pain begin to ease. "I'm hungry" was the first thing she said. All she got for a response was a loud thump! As Trunks fell to the floor a sweat drop on his head.  
  
Standing up and regaining his composure, he turned to walk out the room. "Where are you going?" She asked in a quiet voice, barely above a whisper. Without responding, he hit the OPEN button for the door. As he went to take a step forward, he nearly tripped over himself and the quiet, robe-clad woman standing in front of him, tray in hand. He had to act quickly so that her tray did not tip and spill the food and dress it had upon it. "V-very sorry sir, terribly sorry, I should have rang first, please don't tell the k-" He held a hand up to silence her. "Don't be ridiculous, it was my fault, I wasn't looking when I first stepped" He relieved her of her tray and placed it quickly beside the bed, but keeping th change of clothes. She heaved a sigh of relief. "Excuse, me, but what would your name be?" "H- Harriet sir," She stammered, tired eyes upon the cherry floor. "Take a rest for the day, and the next, I'm sure we've plenty of replacements,"  
  
So full of elation the frail woman grabbed his hand, eyes shining happily, "Thank you so much sir," He chuckled as she dropped his hand suddenly when she realized she was stepping out of line, approaching and touching someone of rank without being told to do so, or given permission. "Well, Harriet, was it?" She nodded silently at his query. "Have a good rest and treat yourself to a big meal, it seems like you haven't had much to eat" She smiled and left, understanding his dismissal as clearly as if he told he to leave. He walked to the bathroom and quickly emerged clad in very fine robes, but without armor.  
  
The door closed behind the small, happy woman and he turned to see the pale face of his companion staring up at him, a thoughtful look upon her face. She had been watching him curiously, he was not strict and formal as his father obviously was, he was actually very kind and gentle in his way. He rubbed at the hollows beneath his eyes. She hadn't noticed them before. She said nothing of this, and nothing of what he had done, she merely slipped down the side of her great bed and sat indian style across from him. They ate in silence.  
  
She would look up at his solemn face occasionally, but rarely did he spare her a glance, his eyes focused on his eating. Their hands did touch as both reached for the last piece of fruit, a karal blue and plump in its ripeness, but her hand fell away at his touch and she suddenly found great interest on the floor beneath her. He did not look up but from the corner of his eye he watched her, as her hair fell forward to shield her eyes, to hide her blush. He could barely hear her as she whispered a quiet sorry. She did not see the slight inclination of his head as he acknowledged her remark after he bit into the warm karal.  
  
As he brought the tender fruit up to eat from it again his lips she said it once again. "I'm sorry" This was barely above a whisper. He paused, the fruit upon his lips. This had caught his attention and as he lowered it he inquired. "What was that?" Her feet were no longer crossed, but were sprawled out awkwardly beneath her, her hands lay motionless and limp between her knees. Her long hair cast her face in shadows, creating an eerie look of gravity. "I'm sorry" The karal fell from his fingers and left a blue streak as it rolled across the floor. He pulled him self closer to her and with a gentle hand moved the hair from her face and tucked it behind her ears.  
  
Her eyes remained downcast as he lifted her chin with a soft movement of his hands. He made her face him, look into his eyes. "For what?" "For everything," Her eyes shot down once more. "You've nothing to be sorry for," He said coldly. Her eyes suddenly flamed. "Nothing to be sorry for? I've been ruining everything since I've arrived." Her eyes dared him to challenge her. "Oh really?" He asked her coolly, dropping his hand slowly to rest across his knees. "The market? Your mother? Your father? What next?!" A passion flared behind her dark eyes, its purpose, he did not know.  
  
"Were we not the ones who brought you here?" He asked her. Her eyes turned icy. "I couldn't have stayed if I had wanted to." Her voice was low now, but it had a dangerously icy edge. The fire gone from within her eyes which had now grown hard and dull. He did not question her further, instead her gathered her into his arms heedless of how her ash smudged body left marks upon his new clothes.  
  
Her back went stiff and tense, her body rigid in his arms, but it didn't take long for her to relax and melt, conforming into his embrace. Her head rested against his chest as he buried his face in her singed hair. He stroked her hair absently and rose, her in his arms. He rose slowly to his feet, careful not to disturbed the tiny girl. Keeping her in his arms, he quietly walked to the window, throwing it open and pulling back the curtains. He sat down on the cushioned ledge, girl still resting in his arms. She was not asleep and was aware of all that was happening and as he sat with his feet upon the window seat and adjusted her in his arms, she sighed and snuggled up against him, ignoring any thoughts and any doubts she had for her future.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Um, people, I have no excuse, I've been lazy and well, reading other people's fics. I think I might've forgot, but I don't remember. I've been working on this darn chapter since before I published the one before it, but it seems to have moved a sentence at a time. Finally my friend Belgica pushed me to continue. So here it is. I ought to be more productive now, she's been on my back all day and I wrote the ending half in a relatively short time. Bell will be harassing me to the end of this fic, so hopefully I can finally start updating periodically.  
  
Goten: WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!  
  
*Scratches head sheepishly*  
  
Des: Um that, oh yeah, well, it's not important! Please forgive me!  
  
Goten: But you left me! ::sniff sniff::  
  
*Hug!*  
  
Des: I'll give you chocolate!  
  
Goten: OK!!!!!  
  
Des: Hurry up and review people, I'm bringing a dead fic back to life, I expect some kind of response! (^_^) 


End file.
